Life's Twists and Turns
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: I had always known it, but I never really understood it, I was in love with Sonny Munroe. Yet love seemed like a weak word to use, Sonny was my soul mate and I never wanted to let her go.
1. Prologue

**Hey here's the prologue to my new mutli-chapter! I want to give this a try before I even start thinking about working a sequal to SRR so please tell what you think!**

* * *

******Prologue**

**Sonny and Chad thought that they'd be able to handle anything… **

"Will you love me forever?" Sonny asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Of course I will," Chad answered in between kisses, "I will love you for all eternity."

**They were closer than ever when something unexpected happened…**

I waited patently as I prayed to god that the results wouldn't be what I thought. I turned the stick over in my hands to see the word pregnant staring back at me. What was I going to do?

**Though she's afraid to, she gets the guts to come out with it…**

"Chad I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

His facial expression didn't change, he hardly winced, "You're better than I thought Munroe."

What? I told him I was pregnant and he came back with that? "What do you mean?"

"You acted very convincingly, that part for a movie where a teenager gets pregnant will defiantly be yours," he answers as he takes a sip of coffee.

I take a deep breath, "Chad I really am pregnant."

"What?" he asked as all the color drains from his face, now there's the reaction I was expecting.

**He thinks he's ok but the something changes his mind…**

"I don't know if I can do this Sonny," I started, I wasn't sure at all, did I even want to be a dad? "I mean I have a career, I could really be somebody, I don't think I can just throw that away."

Tears came to Sonny's face, god I hated that when it happened. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," I replied.

"Well," Sonny added, "no matter what you decide I'm keeping it." She then ran off before I could say another word.

**Sonny had made her choice and Chad has made his, but will it stay that way?**

"I'm sorry"

"No you had every right,"

**What happens when tragedy strikes?**

"No this can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry but it is, the good news is that you're fine,"

"It'll all be ok,"

**A story that shows a couple against the odds, what will happen? Will they get back together? Will they be happy? Will they be able to get through everything that happens?**

**Life's Twists and Turns**

**Do we ever know how life turns out?**


	2. The Fair

**Here's chapter 1 hope you enjoy!****Sonny's POV**

* * *

"Alright everyone that's it for the day. Good job," Marshall said as we finished up. I was so excited, it was finally Friday! Chad and I were going to have the time of our lives! We were going to the county fair, he didn't want to go at first but I loved going back in Wisconsin and then he couldn't refuse. Also, it's our two year anniversary on Sunday and I'm sure Chad has something special planned!

"What's up with you?" Tawni asked as she entered the dressing room. She must have seen the expression on my face because I'm pretty sure my smile was huge.

"Oh I just can't wait until tonight," I said as I got my stuff together, "Chad and I are going to the fair."

Tawni just looked disgusted as she replied, "Why would you go to such a place?"

I just gave her a "whatever" look and answered, "Because they're fun. Carnival games, rides, livestock, it's everything that reminds me of home."

"Well I'd rather be on the worst dressed list than be at a fair," Tawni added as I was leaving. I just rolled my eyes as I heard that comment. I still couldn't believe that I was going to a fair! The last time I was at one, it was the summer before I moved, it was so much fun! Before I went to my car I decided to sneak onto the Mackenzie Falls set and see when Chad would be off.

"You can't take something that was never yours," I heard Chad say as I walked onto the set. He was shooting a scene with Devin, probably one of the ones where Devin tries to steal the water company. It looked like he was busy so I sneaked over to his dressing room. I was just going to leave him a note saying I wanted to know what time he was going to pick me up but as I entered his dressing room I saw something sitting on the couch. It was a teddy bear, which had never been in here before. I really wanted to go investigate but I remembered that I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I snooped. Besides it was probably from some crazed fan. I walked over to a desk that sat in the corner and took a piece of paper and wrote:

_Hey,_

_I just stopped by to see what time you were going to pick me up but you were busy. I didn't want to bother you so I thought I would just leave you this note. Text me when you get this!_

_Can't wait for tonight,_

_Sonny_

I finished and placed the note where I knew he would see it, on the mirror of course. I made sure that it wouldn't fall down and then I quietly snuck out. Just as I got to the door I heard the director call "Cut." I almost stayed and talked to Chad but I really had to get home so I walked out to the parking lot and got in my car. I was about half way home when my phone beeped, Chad was texting me of course.

_C: Hey srry I missed you. I'll pick u up around 7, is that ok?_

_S: Yes of course it is. See u then. ;)_

_C: Can't wait. =D_

I laughed at the last one; you would think that with all the girls Chad's dated he would have cooler graphics. I pulled up by my apartment building and made sure I had everything. "Hey honey," my mom said when I entered the apartment, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, Chad and I are going to go the fair," I replied as I entered the kitchen to see her making a huge meal, "Why?"

"Some of my old college friends that live in LA are coming over," she replied as she wiped her hands on her apron, "So I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be bored. Hope you kids have fun."

I laughed as I left the kitchen, on my way to my room I rolled my eyes, she has got to realize that I'm not a kid anymore! I decided to change into a cute pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple flannel with a tank top underneath, sure I was going to a fair but I figured that I could still look good it was a California fair after all. I still couldn't believe I had actually talked Chad into going; I walked out into my living room just in time to hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I yelled to my mom who was probably still cooking.

I opened the door to see the most wonderful boyfriend standing in the hallway, "Hey," I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, you look amazing," he added as he deepened the kiss, "ready to go?"

"Yeah I just have to go get my stuff," I answered as I went to go get my coat. I motioned to Chad that I'd be back in a second. "Mom I'm leaving," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Ok have fun," she replied giving me a hug, "Oh and be home by ten."

"Ok, ok," I added as I pulled out of the hug. I met back up with Chad and he took my hand and walked me to his car. "Thanks again for deciding to come," I said as soon as we were in the car. I probably would have gone whether he said he would come or not, I was just really glad he said yes.

Chad laughed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Sonshine," he replied as he took my hand in his. The rest of the ride we joked about stuff ranging from Nico and Grady's latest trend to Chloe's latest "craving." They were making Chloe's character pregnant on the show, so every week she would have a different craving to prove she could play the part. We laughed and I loved how easy it was for us to just be ourselves around each other.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I went and opened up Sonny's door for her once we were at the fair, she had called ahead and we took a back way in. Someone was there and gave us wristbands; they would get us on any ride we wanted. I tipped them for having to have to go through all this, "Save your money," Sonny whispered, "They usually have things you can contribute money to." I laughed as I agreed to not overly tip people. Sonny found a ride she wanted to go on and pulled me towards something that looked like an octopus, Sonny and I showed the guy our wristbands and we were allowed on. "I love this ride! Back in Wisconsin my friends and I call it the scrambler!"

I wanted to ask what that meant but then the ride started. We were thrust all around, I felt like I would never feel my insides again. Also, I decided to sit on the outside, big mistake because whenever we spun around Sonny ended up getting shoved into me. Besides all that Sonny still had fun, and that me made me have fun. Whenever she smiled I smiled, man I felt like Justin Bieber right now!

"Wasn't that fun," Sonny asked after we had had gotten off.

"Yeah it was, what ride do you want to go on next?" I asked. I loved it how Sonny's face lit as she pulled me to the tilt-a-whirl. That was how the night basically went, since the last time I was at a fair I was four, Sonny ended up dragging me to her favorite rides. It was really nice for us to just hang out and be ourselves without paparazzi all around. "Hey look you can see all the stars," I told her, we where stopped on the top of the Ferris Wheel.

Sonny immediately looked up, "Yeah, they're so beautiful!"

I wasn't even looking at the stars anymore; I was just starring at Sonny. She was so beautiful, she stared down at her shoes when she saw me starring, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Chad," Sonny started, "I don't think I do."

I put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You are so beautiful it shouldn't even be legal." I was about to add more but the ride started again and we soon got off. We were walking around when I was the one to take Sonny's hand and drag her somewhere.

"Chad where are you taking me?" she asked as I pulled her up to a game.

"I, being your wonderful boyfriend am going to win you something," I replied as I paid the guy behind the counter. It was a simple game, throw a ball at three milk jugs and try to knock them down. My first try was well…basically pathetic, and I don't even want to remember my second try. On my third and final try I hit the milk jugs and two of them fell down, I felt so week. The guy handed a small stuffed animal and I shrugged before saying, "Sorry I couldn't do better."

"Awe, you tried and that's all that matters," she replied as she kissed me on the cheek. I felt like I had to make up for it so I went and bought her a large cotton candy. We laughed on our way back to my car; once we were there I stopped Sonny before she could get in the car. "Ok so I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to win you a teddy bear so I bought one for you just in case," I stated as I pulled the teddy bear out of the trunk.

"Awe, you are so sweet," she said as she came and took the teddy bear and gave me a kiss, "I love...that you would do something like this for me."

I paused as I opened the door for her, was she trying to tell me that she loved me? I got in the car and held her hand all the way to her house. Once we were there I walked her to the elevator, "Sonny I had a great time tonight," I started as I took her hands in mine.

"So am I," she replied, "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Well you make sacrifices for the ones you love," I replied without thinking.

Sonny just smiled and kissed me before adding, "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper." As she said all the worries of what I'd just said drained from my body.

"I love you too," I replied. Sonny kissed me one more time before the elevator came, she then smiled as we let go of each others' hands and she went back up to her apartment.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please make sure to review and tell me!**


	3. Guessing Games

**Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was in a house, it wasn't mine but it felt like home. I was just walking around when I heard crying, a baby crying, where was it coming from? I searched all over but I couldn't find where it was coming from. I finally got hold of a phone and I was about to call someone when it stopped.

I gasped as I woke up, "Man that was weird dream," I said, "Why would I have a dream like that?"

It was really odd, but all of that left my mind when I heard someone yell, "SONNY!" Then my door opened and I was jumped on by two six year olds.

"Kelly? Marti?" I heard my older brother Keith ask. I laughed like he didn't know where they were.

"There in here by me," I yelled as I got Marti to get off my stomach, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Daddy brought us to visit Grandma," Kelly answered as she started to jump on the bed.

I had finally got her settled when my mom came in, "There are my wonderful girls," she whispered.

"GRANDMA!" they both exclaimed as they ran off my bed into mom's arms.

Mom gave both them big hugs before saying, "Come on let's let Sonny have her rest." I just laughed I was already awake and from the dream I had just had, I wasn't probably going back to sleep anytime soon. I waited until my mom and the girls were out of the room before I turned on the TV to Tween Weekly station to find none other than a special on Chad and I. Even though we weren't as big as an it couple as Brad and Angelina or even Zac and Vanessa, we were still a pretty big it couple for the tween world. I laughed as showed from pictures of us on many of our dates; I mean it was like we were engaged instead of just dating for two years. After a while I turned the TV off, watching myself on TV, I didn't want to be too much like Chad.

"Morning," I said as I entered the living room and gave Keith a huge hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good, so where's this boyfriend of yours?" Keith wondered. I rolled my eyes at him; he did this ever since I was thirteen!

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about," I replied as I went to sit on the couch. Keith just rolled his eyes as he pulled up a chair and sat by us. Most of the morning Keith and I just caught up, I told him what it was like to be on So Random, and he told how much the girls were enjoying school. "So where's Nikki?"

Nikki is Keith's wife; I probably hadn't seen her since Christmas, "Nikki couldn't travel because of the state she's in." Mom and I gave him a questioning looks, he noticed them and added, "Oh didn't I tell you she's pregnant."

"No you didn't, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma again," mom exclaimed.

Now it was Keith and I's turn to give her looks, "Connie you know they're technally not your grandchildren."

"I know," mom replied, "but when I married your father I considered you my son, so I consider Kelly and Marti my grandchildren."

"And they do call her grandma," I added. Keith couldn't make a comeback to that it was true; he was closer to my mom and I than he was to his own mother and younger brother.

"Well that is true," Keith replied a couple minutes later, "I mean I just don't fly out to California for just anyone." Of course that brought mom to tears, so I excused myself to my room as they hugged. I checked my phone once I was in my room; I had text messages from Nico, Tawni, and Chad. I wonder what that could be about, I checked all of them and they basically said the same thing:

_Its kids' day at the studio and Mr. Condor wants everyone there. He also said to try and get as many kids to come so if you see anyone get the word out. We all have to be at the studio by one._

I checked the clock, it was quarter after twelve, I quickly changed into something that would be suitable for work and went back out to the living room. "Hey turns out I have to work," I started, talking more to Kelly and Marti than mom and Keith, "But it's kids' day at the studio and if it's ok with your dad, you guys can come along."

Both of them looked back at their dad and he nodded, "Sonny, call me if you need me to pick them up," he said as we left.

"Ok," I called. Once I shut the door to my apartment, I made sure Kelly and Marti were where I could see them and then we raced to the elevator. Once we were in the lobby I made sure that they each held my hand and then I walked them out to my car. On my way to the studio I kept getting asked, "Is it fun there?" or "Do you like kissing your boyfriend? Kissing's gross!" I laughed but didn't answer, soon we were in the parking lot of Condor Studios and I couldn't wait for them to see it!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I tried my best to keep calm, there were kids everywhere, I mean they're fun and all but there is only so much you can take! I just can't wait until Sonny gets here, hopefully we can sneak away and have a little while to ourselves. "Chad," Chloe started as she came by me eating frozen yogurt, her craving for the week, "Mr. Condor wants to see you in the cafeteria."

"Thanks," I replied as I got up and made my way there.

On my way there I heard a lot of, "They're so cute!" and some "Do you think their hers?" I rolled my eyes gossip around this place was really bad, but I was wide open-mouthed when I entered the cafeteria. Sure Mr. Condor was there doing something business like but my eyes were on Sonny, she was in line with two little girls and she had this look on her face, almost motherly. "Mr. Cooper have a seat," I heard Mr. Condor say. I totally tried to put the whole Sonny thing in back on my mind as I sat down.

"Yes what is it Mr. Condor," I asked trying my best not to look over at Sonny and those girls.

"You and Ms. Munroe are in charge of making balloon animals for the kids," he started, "You'll be stationed here in the cafeteria. I've talked to Ms. Munroe and she knows where everything is."

I shaked Mr. Condor's hand as he got up and left, "Hey, " I said as I approached the table Sonny was sitting at.

One of the girls giggled and then asked, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and then answered, "Yes Kelly, this is my boyfriend Chad. Chad these are my nieces Kelly and Marti."

I sighed in relief as I sat down, "It's nice to meet both of you," I said before whispering in Sonny's ear, "There are rumors going around that they're yours."

"Well do you want to give them what they want and say you're the father?" she asked as she giggled.

I would have replied when Mr. Condor interrupted, "Excuse me everyone, we are ready to begin. First off, we need all the kids to get into groups behind Tawni, Nico, or Portlynn. Then those groups will go around the studio doing many different activities, including a meet and greet with Pauly. Around three o'clock we all meet back up in the cafeteria for snacks and balloon animals. Any questions?" he paused for a second then continued, "Alright let's get started." Kids from all around rushed up by Mr. Condor and "the guides," I saw Sonny motion to Kelly and Marti to go get line behind Tawni, pretty soon they ran off and joined Nico's group.

Once all the kids were settled they all set off to different parts of the studio, Nico off to the Prop House, Tawni off to wardrobe, and Portlynn over to the falls. "So can you do balloon animals?" I asked Sonny.

"No," She replied, "But I know you can" I gave her a questioning look and she added, "Gassie." I immediately knew then, that was my pathetic attempt to try and make Sonny feel better when that farting dog was in shock and seemed to be dead.

"What are we supposed to do until they come back," I wondered.

Sonny smiled, "I don't know you could tell me what you have planned for tomorrow."

Oh, she wanted to know what I was planning for our anniversary, well that was going to be kept secret. I decided to play with her a little, "What's tomorrow?"

Her smile turned into a glare, her hands got tense and she was about to her frozen yogurt container at me when I put my hands up and smiled, "Don't you ever do that to me again," She said as she calmed down.

"Sorry short stake," I replied taking her frozen yogurt container, "but what's going on tomorrow I'm going to keep secret."

I didn't dare look at Sonny; I knew she was giving me puppy eyes and I would probably fall for them. I just got up and threw the container away, when I got back I saw that Sonny was staring aimlessly off to the side, "Oh I won't tell you, so now you're going to ignore me," I said as I sat back down.

"What?" Sonny asked as she turned towards me with her ear buds in her ears, "I was just…"

"…doing the music game," I interrupted, Sonny and her friends made up this guessing game when it came to their favorite songs, Sonny played it all the time, she even got me into playing, "Come on let me play." She nodded as she gave me her headphones; of course I had to go first. I put the buds in my ears as I waited for the first song. The music started and I heard, _"How the time passed away. All the trouble that we gave all those days we spent out by the lake," _"Hmm," I started, "September, by Daughtry on the album Leave This Town."

"You're good Cooper," Sonny said as she looked for another song, "let's try one a little harder."

"_So I got my boots on, got the right mount of leather and I'm doing me up with a black color liner." _I just gave Sonny a "you've got to be kidding me," look she loved that song and I had no idea why, "If I Had You, by Adam Lambert on the album For You're Entertainment," I said bored.

Sonny just laughed, "I don't care what you say it's a good song."

I rolled my eyes as the next song started playing, _"Some time the road just ends, changes everything you've been." _Ok she had got me I had no idea on this one, "Um some song by David Archuleta?"

"Nope," Sonny laughed, "do you want to guess again?" I shook my head, "its I Will Not Say Goodbye, by Danny Gokey from his album My Best Days."

"Ok my turn, "I said as I reached for the IPod, it was payback time. I'd played this game before and I'd given Sonny some music I'm sure she didn't listen to a lot. The song starting playing I knew it by heart right now it went: _"They will stop degrading us, they will not control us. We will be victorious." _

Sonny was rocking out to it before she said, "It's by Muse that's all I know."

I rolled my eyes, "it's called Uprising, and Sonny it's on a mixed CD I gave you." Sonny just gave me a "sorry," look as I starting playing her next song.

That's what we did until the kids came back, we had both guessed on songs we never thought the other would pick. I picked As a Blonde by Selena Gomez and she was really surprised, as was I when she picked Jericho by Hillary Duff for me to guess. Once all the kids returned we got to work, Sonny asked what the kids wanted and I made them, by the end of the day I was way out of breath and my hands were shaking. "Ok guys say goodbye to Chad," Sonny told Kelly and Marti as we walked out to her car together, "Girls I'm serious, you're dad is wondering what's taking so long and Grandma Connie made something special for you."

That got them because they both turned around almost yelled, "Bye Sonny's boyfriend," and then got into Sonny's car.

Sonny was just about to get in her car when I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, I kissed her very sweetly and then said, "See you tomorrow; I'll pick you up around 3." That's all I was going to leave her with, I had something very special planned and it was going to be awesome! I waved to the girls as Sonny drove off, she was so good with them it made think about how she'd make a great mother one day.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please tell me what you think! You know that I didn't realize until right now that when Sonny and Chad are playnig that music game, I picked three guys that were all on Amercian Idol for Chad to guess! Anyway please again review and tell me what you thinkI don't know when Chapter 3 will be up (according to fanficition this is Chapter 3 but I don't count the prolodge as a chapter) I'm busy all this week and I'll try my best to get it up by the first weekend in December! **


	4. Surprises Can Be A Good Thing

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I know it might seem werid that I'm posting on Thanksgiving but I really wanted to get this up. I'm sure you all are going to love this chaper!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I laughed as I walked to my car, Sonny had texted me yet again. She'd been texting me all day, it was either "Can't wait for tonight," or "Can you please tell me what were doing?" all I had done, was tell her to dress nice, she wasn't good at waiting when it came to surprises. I got into one of my less recognizable cars and turned the radio up. Before I knew it I was at Sonny's house, I knocked on the door and she answered only to shut the door in my face.

"Sorry," some guy said reopening the door, "Sonny apparently didn't know what to wear," _"Why would it matter?" _I thought, I was just wearing dress pants with a fancy shirt, oh and my jacket but I wore it all the time. "Chad, right?" the guy asked again as he sat down on the couch. He was tall and had sort of sandy blonde hair like mine but it was longer, "I'm Keith, Sonny's brother."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Keith," I replied shaking his hand. He was probably Kelly and Marti's father, "I have to be honest with you, I didn't know Sonny had a brother."

Keith didn't seem to be shocked at all, he just sighed as I sat down and he started, "Well I'm technally her half-brother and we haven't talked a lot since recent events."

"Oh," I replied, a half-brother? I didn't think Sonny would have a half-sibling. My thoughts diverted when Sonny came from the hall in a strapless black dress that came to just above her knees.

"Sorry I didn't know exactly what to wear. I hope you didn't have to wait long," she said as she got her coat and purse.

I laughed, "No, its fine. Shall we?"

She smiled, "Keith can you tell mom I'll be back by ten?"

Keith nodded and I added, "We probably won't be that long but just so you know." Sonny laughed as she took my arm and we left. "Hope you're ready for a great anniversary."

Sonny's smile lighted up 10% more than usual, "I've been waiting all day for this."

I laughed as I opened the car door for her, then I got in on the other side and started to drive. I was planning on an early dinner and then just hanging at my place, I just really hopped Sonny would like it.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was literally jumping out of my seat; I wanted to know what Chad planned for us to do. I looked out the window and it seemed really familiar, that's when we pulled into his driveway. "Wha…" I tried to ask but Chad interrupted.

"I have a reservation for us at five, but I thought we could hang here first," he looked at me with a shocked expression, "You don't want to?"

"No, no it's fine," I replied I was still surprised, I had been to his house many times but I was never used to it, "It's just that I'm still getting over the pre-surprise jitters."

Chad laughed as we got out of the car; he took my coat from me and led me inside. "My parents are out of town until tomorrow so we've got this place to ourselves," he said as soon as we got inside.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do, I ran up too one of the grand staircases and asked, "Can we hang out in the rec room?" Chad laughed, he knew how much I loved his rec room, it reminded me of home. He took my hand and we went up the stairs and entered the first room on the left, it was actually one of the rooms in his house I could always find. The walls were red and it was really pretty, he had everything from pool to arcade games. The room was pretty huge; the pool table sort of separated the room from arcade to a classic rec room. Pool, air hockey, poker tables, even some slot machines were on one side of the room while games like Pac-man, Donkey-con, and ski ball were on the other side. Chad knew exactly what I wanted to play first; he went to the pool table and set up the pool as I got my cue. Even though I was a girl I was pretty good at pool I could break better than Chad and that's saying something because Chad told me himself! Anyway, Chad got his cue while I broke and we played a couple games of pool, we then switched to air hockey, this was really Chad's game I wasn't very good.

"Hey, I'm getting kind of thirsty you want anything?" Chad asked after we had finished playing our third game of air hockey.

"No I'm good," I answered. Chad gave me a "be right back," look and I just laughed as I went to play some ski ball, I looked around and all of a sudden I saw the time. It was 4:50; we were going to be late. "Chad," I called but I didn't receive an answer, "Chad, it's ten to five we're going to be late." I caught my breath as I walking downstairs, there was a table set for two on his patio.

"So I guess the surprise has been found out," I heard him say behind me.

I turned around and kissed him, "Its lovely I didn't see it coming."

Chad laughed, "Good I was hoping, now come on let's go have our anniversary dinner." I nodded as he led me to the table, it was very elegant. I thought that since we were eating here Chad would have hired a personal chief but he surprised me even more when he went over to the grill and started, "I hope you like this, it's my mom's recipe but she says I make it better than she does." He then handed me a plate with some chicken breasts on it with rice and a lot of vegetables all fried together.

"Wow Chad this looks amazing," I said as I took a bite of my chicken, "It tastes amazing!"

"Don't seem too surprised Munroe," he said as he sat down, "oh and thank you."

It was my turn to laugh, "I didn't know you cooked."

Chad replied quickly with, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Oh sorry," I said and then added quietly, "I was in shock after my…our dad died and I sat some things I probably shouldn't have. We didn't talk much after that and we just started to catch up again."

Chad had a look of concern on his face as he stated, "Sonny I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I replied starting to eat again. Chad gave me a look that said he wouldn't bring it back up again and I was grateful. We talked about other stuff as we ate, like how it had been two years already and if someone had asked either of us two and a half years ago we would of never seen the two of us dating. After we were done, I helped Chad clean up in the kitchen and then we moved to the living room and watched some TV. After a while I remembered that we haven't given each other their gifts yet, I literally jumped off the couch and ran to my purse.

"Sonny what are you doing," Chad asked as he came up by me.

I took his present out of my bag and said, "We haven't given each other our gifts yet."

"Oh yeah," Chad said and then he ran upstairs. I had to say if anyone knew this side of Chad Dylan Cooper, they wouldn't think twice before offering him a serious romantic role. Chad came back downstairs a minute later with a small wrapped box, "Why don't we open these," he pointed to the presents, "on the couch."

"Sure," I replied as I took his hand. We walked to the couch, as we sat down Chad turned the TV off, "Why don't we exchange them and then open them at them at the same time?" I had to ask this, it felt weird to me when we opened our gifts right after each other.

"Yeah I like that idea," he added as he handed me a small box that looked like it held jewelry. I took it in my hand as I handed him his gift, I had taken it out of its original package and rewrapped it so he couldn't guess ahead of time. Once we both had our gifts we started the countdown, Chad started, "One,"

"Two,"

"Three," we said at the same time, and then all I could hear was paper ripping. As I thought, he had gotten me jewelry, I could tell by the box. I gasped when I opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace. It was a frame of a silver heart and it looked like a gold heart frame was inside that one, a cute little pink gemstone lay towards the bottom of both hearts, "Chad it's lovely," I recalled, "it didn't cost you too much did it?"

"No but I bookmarked the page if you don't believe me," he replied, "Thanks for the wallet I needed a new one."

"You're welcome," I added, "There's something inside, too." It wasn't that big of a deal, I had just put a couple pictures I knew he would want to keep in his wallet inside there. It was a cool wallet you could even get it inscribed!

"Wow thanks," Chad exclaimed as he looked through the pictures and noticed the engraved plate on the side that read _C.D.C. _"You're good."

I had to do it, I just couldn't help myself, "I know. Hey can you help me with this?" I asked as I took my necklace out of the box.

"Sure," Chad replied as I turned around, once Chad clasped the necklace he took my hand and lead me upstairs. I wanted to ask him where we were going but at the same time I liked the idea of not knowing. We were in Chad's room and he just kept on going, Chad had a secret way to the roof from his room we must be going up there. I was right, because moments later we climbed up on the roof and I saw that Chad had a blanket lain out.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Well I thought M'lady might want to watch the sunset," Chad answered as he led me to the blanket, he was so sweet. We sat and watched the sun go down it was beautiful, after a while I had to ask, it had been bugging on my mind, "Chad,"

"Yeah," he wondered looking concerned.

"Will you love me forever?" I asked as I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Of course I will," Chad answered in between kisses, "I will love you for all eternity."

At that moment I had to laugh, Chad gave a questioning look, "Sorry but I feel like we just acted like Edward and Bella."

Chad laughed at the thought, I mean it was true! We were talking about forever and everyone knows that you can't live forever. I leaned over and kissed Chad, way more passionately than normal, it was getting dark out but I didn't care. I'd been thinking about this for a while now and after tonight I was sure.

"Sonny," Chad said as he broke away, "It's not like I'm complaining but do you know what you're doing?"

I nodded as I got up and motioned for him to follow. I climbed into his room and waited for him, once he entered I kissed him one more time I whispered, "I'm ready." As soon as I said those two little words, Chad backed away. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

A moment later he returned and asked, "Are you sure? Because once we start if you change your mind, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I'm sure," I answered as I started kissing him. Chad immediately starting kissing back and we slide down onto his bed.

I was just lying in his arms after we had stopped, I was pretty tried. "Hey you ok? You seem pretty quiet," he asked as he stroked my hair.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered as I leaned up and kissed him, "I'm just a little tired."

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," Chad said, "You lying in my arms."

I kissed him softly and asked, "Who says we can't?" That's when I saw that his cell phone said that it was 9:35. "I guess I should probably get going."

"Yeah if you want to get home by ten," Chad replied, just then we both heard someone pull in the driveway, "My parents must have gotten home early." After he said that, we were on a rampage, we both got dressed as fast as we could and then ran downstairs. We both had sat down on the couch and turned on the TV when his parents came in the front door.

"I don't know John," Chad's mom Trish was saying but stopped when she saw us, "Oh I didn't know you were home Chad. I thought you'd be out."

"Sorry Mrs. Cooper," I apologized, "It was my idea to stay in."

"Sonny that is a lie," Chad said as we both got up, "Mom, dad, its Sonny and I's anniversary and I decide to cook dinner for her."

Trish smiled, I bet she was glad her son was such a romantic, "Yeah it was very good, Chad tells me it was your recipe," I started and then checked my phone for the time, "Oh I should be getting home, it's late. It was nice to see you guys again."

"Of course Sonny come over anytime," John said from the kitchen as Chad and I left.

The drive back to my house was sort of quiet, but I didn't care. The radio was on softly and we were just holding hands, it was nice. Chad kissed me on the cheek as I got out before going up to my apartment, "I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah me too," he replied. I waved him goodbye before going upstairs, as soon as I got into my apartment, I walked straight to my room and went to bed.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I'll be posting links to theirs gifts on my profile probably as soon as I'm done here. I hate to be picky and all but I think this story only two reviews so if you like it please review, it would really be appreciated. So anyway Happy Thanksgiving and have a great rest of your vacation. (If you have a vacation like I do.)**


	5. Fears and Relatives

**Ok so i'd like luckme123 and Teddy Bear333 for reviewing last chapter, it's nice to know people are reading this. My dad walked in on me while i was writing this chapter it was not fun! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny Munroe, your order's ready," one of the cafeteria guys called. I was so hungry; I could hardly concentrate this morning. I picked up my order and paid before returning to the table where my cast usually sat, Nico, Grady, and Zora were all rehearsing so it was just me and Tawni.

"So how was the big date?" Tawni asked as I sat down.

I played with my food for a little bit before answering, "Why do you want to know? I thought you didn't like the idea of me and Chad dating."

"I don't," Tawni replied, "but you're my friend and you've been dating for two years now, I'm sort of used to it. Anyway details."

"It was good, we hung out at his place he made me dinner," I added, "and then some other stuff happened."

Tawni perked up and asked, "Oh what kind of other stuff?"

I laughed before replying, "I'll tell you later, just let me eat." I didn't really want to tell Tawni that Chad and I slept together; I knew she would get it out of me but I didn't want her announcing it to the whole cafeteria. Tawni acted like she was disappointed with me and we ate in silence, once I was done I expected her to bring it up again but she didn't. "I'm going to back to the dressing room, you coming with me?" Tawni didn't respond, wow she was mad; she must think I don't trust her, "I'll tell you more about my date."

With that Tawni jumped up eagerly, she followed me all the way back to our dressing room like a little puppy dog. "So what did you and pooper do?" she asked.

"What do you think we did?" I wondered, I mean she had to have some idea of what happened if it was something I could have told her in the cafeteria I would of.

"It must be something more than dinner and a movie," Tawni started and then gasped, "You didn't!"

"I didn't what?" I asked, she was going down the right road but she could be thinking of something else.

"You and Chad didn't you know, do the deed," Tawni asked as she lowered her voice at the last part.

"Tawni did you just use a code to ask me if I slept with Chad?" I asked slightly lowering my voice. That was something I didn't want anyone on the set knowing.

"I can't believe it," Tawni said shocked, "You lost… you lost…you,"

I had to interrupt her, after hearing her repeat you lost three times it gets pretty old, "Tawni just spit out."

"You lost your virginity before I did," she blurted.

"What?" I asked. Tawni out of all people was still a virgin? "You're still a virgin?"

"And your not," Tawni added, "I can't believe it, you're a goody two shoes and you lose it before me."

I was still shocked, sure this wasn't a conversation we had daily but still it was surprising, "Wait, I thought you and James?" I asked, I saw them the last time James was here, they were all over each over!

"No what you saw was just us acting," she replied, "I was up for a part in a movie and the character had a huge make out scene and I asked James to help me get into character."

"_Sorry if I'm interrupting but I need to see Sonny right away," _Marshall's voice came over the intercom.

"We'll talk later," I told Tawni as I left the room. I'm saying Marshall was in his office otherwise he would have just come and got me, I tried my best not to freak out as I walked to his office. It was almost summer vacation for us so I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal but that voice inside my head kept saying, _"he knows._" I walked calmly into his office and sat down.

"Well you've done it this time," he started standing up.

"Excuse me what?" I asked trying not to sound like I was hiding something.

Marshall saw the shock on my face and then rephrased saying, "I mean you've really done it this time by acting very good, this was sent over for you this morning." He handed me a manila folder, it was pretty heavy. I opened up the folder to see a script that said _"The Pregnancy Pact."_

"Why did this come for me?" I asked, I mean this was the first time I came to Marshall's office and got a script for something other than So Random.

"Well when people work here at Condor Studios," Marshall started, "The producer of their shows and Mr. Condor work as agents. You've been doing a great job and we've gotten calls about you starring in movies."

"Wait if I get this movie will I have to quit So Random?" I asked this was my dream I didn't want to let it go.

"No," Marshall reassured me, "We would just do the show without you. Anyway starring in a movie is a huge opportunity for you, so try. Mr. Condor set up an audition for you," he looked through his papers before continuing, "It'll be in two weeks around 1:30, I don't know where I'll let you know more when I do."

"Ok well thank you," I replied getting up, "And please tell Mr. Condor I said thank you too."

"Of course Sonny, you may go now," Marshall said sitting down acting very business like.

I didn't stop to look at the script until I was in the hallway; it seemed like something that would be on Lifetime. It was about a teenager getting pregnant in a town were many other kids at her school are getting or are already pregnant and the town is getting a lot of media attention when rumors swirl there was a pact to get pregnant. It was full of drama but I'd give it a shot. I had to continue talking to Tawni she was in a really depressed state when I left, I made my way to my dressing to room but to my surprise Chad was there. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked, it's not like I didn't like him visiting me but he was apparently busy filming Mackenzie Falls.

"Tawni texted me," Chad answered, "She said you were called to Marshall's office and that she thought you were in trouble."

"Oh, well when I got called we were in a conversation that shouldn't be discussed on the set of a tween show," I replied, "But nothing bad happened, I just got a script and an audition for a movie."

"That's great, we'll have to talk about that later," Chad said as I gave him a questioning look, "We're filming the season finale at the falls and we can't have very long breaks."

"Oh ok," I added as I gave him a quick kiss, "I'll talk to you later." Chad smiled as he left, even if he wouldn't admit it I knew he'd rather be with me than at the falls.

"What happened?" Tawni asked as she entered the dressing room. I knew Tawni really trusted me in the almost three years I'd been here, and she didn't want to see me leave.

"I got a script for a movie I'll be auditioning for," I answered, "Nothing bad. Now do you want to talk about earlier?"

"No it's fine," Tawni replied, "I realized that it doesn't matter if you slept with Chad, and I haven't slept with anyone the time will come when the time comes."

"Yeah and don't worry you'll know," I added, I'm sure she was wondering about that. We hugged and then headed off to rehearse more.

**Chad's POV**

I got to the set feeling really relieved, the way Tawni sounded in the text seemed like Sonny was going to get fired. I didn't think I'd be able to stand seeing her so sad and heartbroken. "Hey Chad come on were ready to begin," Chloe said as we walked to the set together. This finale was very epic, Chloe was going to find out who the father of her baby was and Mackenzie and Devon were going to get into a huge fight over their dad and the business, and then at the end of the episode Mackenzie walks in on Trevor and Penelope making out. The writers wanted a lot of drama to erupt to make fans wanting more. We got to filming right away, we had to finish this finale by tonight or we'd be in trouble.

It was almost nine when we were all done and got everything the director needed, "So are you going to keep up your cravings over the summer?" I asked Chloe as we walked out to our cars together.

"I don't think so," she said as she unlocked her car, "I don't think the writers are going to keep Chloe pregnant for long. I'm predicting that she either has a miscarriage before the audience knows who the father is or they make Devon the father and he makes her get an apportion."

"You know I could see that happen. Good night Chloe," I replied as I got into my car and drove home. I could call Sonny but it was late and I was driving, I would wait until I got home. I didn't know until I walked into the living room that my parents had other plans.

"Chad come sit down," my mom said patting a spot next to her on the couch. I must have had a look of confusion on my face because she added, "Oh just come sit down."

I went and sat down next to her on the couch and my dad was in his usual recliner, he sat up and started, "Son we have some news for you and you probably won't like it."

Ok now I was really scared they were never like this, "What do you mean dad?"

"Honey when I was around your age, no now that I think about it I was older," My mom started, "You're dad and I had just started dating and I became pregnant."

"With me?" I asked this was confusing I was their only child but I'm seventeen and moms like forty two.

"No honey," Mom started again, "neither your father nor I was ready for a baby, and apportions weren't around then, not like I would have gotten one anyway…"

"So we put the baby up for adoption," dad continued, "it was a girl and she…your sister found us. She's been looking for about a year now."

"Chad the reason we're telling you this," Mom started, "Is because we're letting her stay here for a couple days. Victoria can you come out here please?" I turned around to where my mom was facing to see a tall brunette facing me, she had blue eyes like me and I swear she had the same nose as my dad.

"Trish again I like to go by Tia" Tia said reaching a hand to me, "You must be Chad, Trish and John have told me a lot about you."

"Yes I am," I said, "It's nice to meet you Tia."

"Well Tia," mom started, "was about to tell us something when you got here Chad, so Tia why don't you continue."

Tia sat down and began, "Well my dad," she glanced over at my dad and then continued, "my adopted father passed away about a year and half ago."

"Oh so sorry to hear to that," I interrupted, it's hard for anyone to go through that even if she was my sister or not I would of said that.

"Thank you Chad. Anyway, I had gotten engaged a few months earlier," she stopped and held her left hand up to show us the diamond on her ring finger and smiled, "That's when my mom broke the news that I was adopted. The passing of Gerald, my adopted father, hit me hard and she saw that. When I asked why she had kept this from me, she said that she never wanted me to know but that I deserved to walk down the aisle and be given away by my father, and since Gerald was gone, I had a right to find by birth father. She gave me her permission and the number of the adoption agency, and here I am." She finished and she had tears in her eyes, my mom went up and gave her a hug. Tia pulled away from the hug and asked, "If it's not too much trouble for you guys, could please come to my wedding?"

"Of course sweetie," Mom said, I must say it was weird to see mom be all motherly with someone else but Tia was defiantly my sister. Her hair was the same light shade of brown Grandma Cooper's used to be, she had the same blue eyes that not only I had but mom had, Aunt Susie had, Grandma James had, and Great Grandpa James had.

This was defiantly unexpected and I didn't want to seem rude but I had to go bed, "Mom if it's alright I'd like to go to bed, I have to be at the studio early tomorrow."

"Oh that's right," Tia added, "I'm the older sister of the greatest actor of his generation." Ok I defiantly like her now!

"Of course honey," Mom replied. I gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek and shook dad's hand before going up to bed. Wow what a day it had been!

* * *

**Wow did any of you see that coming? Please tell me what you think of Tawni and Tia by reviewing! I really like where this story is going and I would love to see that anybody reading this feels the same way so please review.**

**Now!**

**l**

**v**


	6. Surprises Can Be A Bad Thing

**Sorry, it's taken me forever to update! I was sort of having trouble of how to set this chapter up, but the good news is that I figured it out and now it's here for you to read. Also if any of you have thought this story seems boring so far, this chapter really starts all the drama. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

The next few weeks at the Condor Studios went pretty fast. We had two more shows to do before we were done for the season, it would have been fine but I was hungry all the time. I could hardly get through rehearsing one sketch with out fainting from hunger; I was also eating stuff I never ate like pickles and sweet tarts, all the time. And I've been throwing up for a week and half now. On to better news, they loved me at my audition and I've got a call back in a couple of weeks, I can't believe I might actually star in a movie.

"Hey Sonny," Tawni said as she entered our dressing room, "Do you have any summer plans? I'm going to Paris for a while and then maybe I'll go to Rome for a couple weeks before I head off to Greece."

"Um the movie remember?' I asked, "Otherwise I'm just going to hang out in L.A."

"Oh that sounds boring," Tawni replied, "Well I've got to go. See you in a couple of months!" And with that, she skipped out of the dressing room. It was our last day at the studio and I was excited, Chad was going to pick me up so we could go do something fun together. I was sitting on Tawni's tiger's strip couch and I decided to get up and get my stuff together, but as soon as I stood up I got lightheaded. I tried my best to walk over to my desk, as soon as I sat down I felt a little better but I decided to get something to eat, there was no way I'd be able to make to the cafeteria so I rummaged around in my desk. I opened up a drawer and found a candy bar, I took a big bite of it and it helped…at least a little bit. Before I knew it I was in my bathroom throwing up yet again.

"Sonny? Sonny?" I heard Chad call; great I didn't want him to see me like this! "Sonny where are you?"

As soon as I felt good enough to stand up again, I went to the sink and washed off my face. "In here," I called back, "I'm almost done, and I'll be right out!" I grabbed a toothbrush I always kept at the studio and quickly brushed my teeth. I walked slowly out to see Chad waiting for me with concern on his face.

"Hey," he said pulling me into my arms, "You don't look so good, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. As soon as I smelled his cologne, I got that feeling I had earlier and ran back to the bathroom, this time I'm sure Chad followed. I tried my best to lock the door but I knew he'd find a way in; I didn't have much time before I was kneeling in front of the toilet puking my guts out.

I heard Chad enter; he sat down beside me and rubbed my back, "I don't think we should do anything tonight. You might feel fine but something's wrong with you, come on, let's get you home." He didn't let me say anything he just helped me up and grabbed my stuff. I took his arm as he walked me to his car; he helped me in and the whole way to my house I had my hand on the handle above my door.

As soon as we got outside my apartment building I started, "Chad my mom's not home."

"What?" he asked astonished.

"She went back to Wisconsin with Keith and the girls. She went to see Nikki and Grandma and family," I explained before questioning, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will," he replied as we both got in the elevator.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

As soon I helped Sonny inside she collapsed onto the couch, I went and put her stuff in her room. When I got back she seemed just fine but as I took a step closer to her, her face went white and it looked like she was going to puke again. "Chad," she said as she covered her nose, "could you please go rinse off your cologne. The smell of it's making me go insane."

_"That's strange," _I thought, I always wear this cologne and it never affected her before, _"something's just messing up her senses," _I figured. "Sure I'll be back." I went straight to her bathroom and found her hairdryer, I turned it on and blew down my shirt but it didn't seem to help much so I took some water and splashed it on my chest and pinched my shirt a couple times to let some air go through. When I went back out by Sonny, she didn't flinch when I walked by her, "Do you have any Sprite or anything?"

"We should have some in the kitchen," she answered as she turned on the TV. I went through the little door that lead to her kitchen and opened up her fridge. There was a 12 pack of 7-up, it was like Sonny and her mom knew she would be sick. I went to one of the cupboards and got a glass, I then filled it with ice and poured a can of 7-up into it. I went back out by Sonny and handed it to her, "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied as I sat down by her. I stayed towards the end of the couch until Sonny decided if she could stand the smell. It wasn't long before she cuddled up against me and we watched some old rerun of a special Saturday Night Live. Before I knew it we were watching some cheesy movie that Sonny probably never watched, then after that one Sonny let me choose something to watch. I looked through her movies and found one that looked ok, one that my eyes didn't role at when I saw the title.

"Keith gave me that for Christmas the year we moved here," Sonny told me once she knew what movie it was, "he said, that was for when he came to visit so there would be an actually good movie to watch."

"Oh did you just watch it?" I asked.

Sonny shook her head, "No, we didn't really have time to sit down and watch a movie." After that the movie started and we sat in silence, it was actually pretty good. Some time during the movie I heard Sonny drift off to sleep, I didn't care it wasn't like it was one of _my _movies. I must have dozed off shortly after that because the next thing I know its three o'clock in the morning and I have to get home. I didn't want to wake Sonny; she had had a bad day, getting sick and all. I picked her up bridal style and brought her into her bedroom and placed her in her bed under the covers.

"I should probably leave something to tell her why I left," I whispered to myself. I looked around her room and didn't find anything, but that was probably because the lights were off. I didn't want to turn them on and risk waking Sonny, so I returned to the living room and found her phone. I put it on silent and then sent a text to her; I stared at her screen until _"1 new message" _appeared. I took her phone off silent, laid it on Sonny's bedside table, and then quietly let myself out.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I had the dream again, only this time the house was Chad's and the crying was louder. "I'm coming baby," I called out over and over again; man Chad's house has a lot of stairs.

Room after room, and nothing, I searched every room imaginable but I forgot one, Chad's. As soon as I was outside his door the crying stopped and I heard someone say soothingly, "Shh everything's fine." Who was that?

Again I woke with a shock; I was in my bed which is weird because I remember falling asleep on the couch. I reached over to the table along side my bed and grabbed my phone; I had a new message from Chad that read:

_Hey I just woke up, we both feel asleep on ur couch. It's about 3 AM now and I have to get home, I promised my parents I would have been home hours ago. Hope you feel better._

_Chad._

_"Awe," _I thought to myself as I got up. Chad was so sweet, hard to believe I used to call him a jerk throb! I went to the kitchen and had some cereal for breakfast before I sat down and watched some TV in the living room. I wasn't watching for long because once the show I was watching went to commercial the first commercial was for tampons. _"I don't think I had me period yet," _I thought, I got up and checked my calendar that hung in my room, according to that I was… gulp, three weeks late. I immediately ran to my bathroom and checked in the medicine cabinet, but it wasn't until then that I realized that I wasn't on the pill. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I passed back and forth, I decided not to worry for now but I wanted to make sure. I quickly changed into something cozy and I grabbed my sunglasses, I also grabbed my blonde wig from _"So You Think You Can PP Dance," _and ran to my car. Once I had a good lead on the paparazzi I pulled over and slipped on the wig, I then pushed my foot on the gas pedal and didn't look back. I went to Hemet, it's a small town outside of L.A, and I went to the first drug store I saw. I went inside with my hood up and ignored everyone in the store, I first picked out a couple magazines and then made it look like I was looking for something to cure ache. After I made sure no one was watching me, I went to the pregnancy isle and picked out the first three tests I saw. I then paid for everything real quickly playing the annoyed teenager part really well, (I pretended I was stuck buying them for my sister, it seemed that the clerk believed me). I couldn't think straight the whole way home, I kept my eyes on the road and drove at a steady paste. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building I pulled the wig off and shoved it into my bag, I then ran in a back door before anyone saw me. I ran up the stairs, there was no way I waiting for the elevator. As soon as I was inside my apartment I made a beeline for the bathroom, I took the first test and set the timer on my cell phone. When the first test had about a minute to go I took the second one, and I did the same with the third. I waited patently as I prayed to god that the results wouldn't be what I thought. I turned the first stick over in my hands to see the word pregnant staring back at me. I then went to the second, the third, all to see the same result. What was I going to do?

* * *

**See I told you the drama would start. Please review and tell me what you think, even if you think it was bad. Or if you want to wish me a happy birthday that fine too (my birthday is saturday! :D). Anyway please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Sonny studies, Chad gets shocked

**I won't waste your time, just wanted to say thanks to Teddy Bear333 and channy4eva16 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Previously**

_I waited patently as I prayed to god that the results wouldn't be what I thought. I turned the first stick over in my hands to see the word pregnant staring back at me. I then went to the second, the third, all to see the same result. What was I going to do?_

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

**"**What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" I kept asking myself, I was staring at myself in the mirror; I was shocked I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that. I looked down to once again see three sticks bearing the word pregnant staring up at me. So far all I knew was I had to get rid the tests; I took some toilet paper and wrapped them up. I was just about to throw them in the bathroom garbage when I realized my mom might be see them the next time she takes the trash out. I then found an old Wal-Mart bag and then placed them in that and tied it like what you would do with dog poop. I didn't want to keep the tests in the apartment where mom could accidentally see them so I ran out into the hall and threw them down the garbage shoot, _"There if she does see them for some reason, she won't know I was the one who took them," _I thought. Just then I felt queasy again, "Morning sickness," I whispered, I tried my best to walk back to my apartment I didn't want any one of my neighbors thinking something was wrong and calling my mom. As soon I had closed the door to my apartment that's when it really hit, I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and puked, simple story. After that little episode I went back to the kitchen, I was pretty hungry but what could I eat? I knew that when you were pregnant you had to make sure to eat healthier, but I wasn't sure what. I grabbed an apple and then sat down on the couch with my laptop, it might seem stupid but I searched _"What should you eat when you're pregnant?" _I clicked on the first one it was so it should be good, I scrolled down and clicked on a link that said "_Eating for Two: Healthy Pregnancy __Nutrition__Tips." _It started off with an introduction about weight gain and stuff like that, I didn't find that helpful. I scrolled down some more and saw _"5 Must-Have Nutrients," _I clicked on that and waited as it loaded. Basically the article told to eats lots of protein, folate, calcium, fiber, and fat. The article also told what kind of foods to eat to make sure I get exactly what the baby needs. Man that feels weird to say, _baby. _I then went to the kitchen and made something I hadn't had in forever, a homemade parfait. I cut up lots of fruits like bananas, apples, and even some pineapple, I then added some non-fat vanilla yogurt over the top of that. I used to have this for breakfast every weekend in Wisconsin, I then basically spent most of the morning on the internet researching pregnancy. Now I know what you're thinking, _"You don't anything about pregnancy!" _but I've been on So Random for three years now and that's a subject you don't get taught in studio school, and besides I know some stuff it's not I didn't know this could happen when Chad and I slept together!

It was about three o'clock when Chad texted me, it read:

_C: Hey last night with Tia, we're having dinner. Mom wants u to come._

Oh great would I tell him then?

_S: Sure what time?_

_C: 5_

_S: Why so early?_

_C: Tia has to catch a flight at 8; we want to eat early enough so she can be at the airport on time. O_ _mom and dad are flying out with her, want to spend the night?_

Ok this gave me a chance to tell him, if not tonight, then after Tia left tomorrow morning. Also, it's wasn't the first time I spent the night there, I'd spent the night there before but I was usually staying in one of the many spare bedrooms.

_S: Sure see u then._

_C: Want me to pick u up?_

_S: No I'm fine driving _

_C: Fine_

_S: Fine_

_C: Good_

_S: I really don't want 2 do this._

_C: srry see u at 5._

I stopped texting and returned to the computer, I was on Wikipedia, it was pretty interesting. This told me what I could expect at each week of my pregnancy, if I added everything right I was about 5 weeks along. I'll have to go see a doctor to be sure but I won't do anything until I talk to Chad. I decided to go pack and get ready for tonight, I'd heard about Tia but this would be the first time I met her. I wasn't really worried about meeting her, I was more worried we'd be talking during dinner and I'd blurt out "I'm pregnant." I didn't really pick out anything fancy to wear, well not fancy for tomorrow. I just grabbed a pair of regular hip hugging jeans and a cute t-shirt for tomorrow. For dinner I decided to wear a skirt with a cute tank top, I chose this because it would look good if I wore sandals with it instead of heels, I could still wear heels but I figured I'd better get used to not wearing them. It was only four when I was all done, I plugged my laptop into the wall to charge the battery while I did that, I also went and deleted all of my history. Any sites that I found helpful I would favorite, but I put them in a folder labeled school so if my mom asked I could say I was thinking about going to school to be an OBGYN in case acting didn't work out. By the time I was done with that, it was about four fifteen, I was used to dinners at the Coopers and I knew they sat and had drinks before so I decided to arrive around four thirty and I figured I should leave now. Before I left, I went to the bathroom and took the bottle of ibuprofen to put in my purse; I also fixed my hair a bit. My hair had been in a pony tail ever since I got home from the drug store, I took it out of the pony tail and fluffed it up a bit, it looked like it always did. I figured it was fine as I grabbed my duffle bag and went out to my car.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"I'll get it," I called as the doorbell rang. Dad was in the study doing some business work and mom was upstairs with Tia probably helping her pick out something to wear, family dinners here were pretty formal. I opened the door to see Sonny standing on my door step, more like leaning against the house. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I just got light headed for a bit," she replied as she came inside and I took her bag.

"Well that's good," I added, "I'll go put this up in my room." I walked Sonny to the couch before I made my way to room. I didn't bother wearing cologne today; even if Sonny was feeling better I decided to play it safe.

I dropped her bag in my room and made my way back to the stairs when I heard Tia recall, "You guys sure dress up fancy for a family dinner."

"I know, when I first started dating your father I found it really weird," mom replied. It was weird to hear her talk like that; I never had a sibling growing up and now that I had one it was sort of awkward. "Chad," my mom called through the partly open door, "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure," I replied as I entered Tia's bedroom, when I came in I saw Tia in front of the mirror and my mom behind her, "What do need?"

"Can you go get my jewelry box? There's something in there that goes perfectly with Tia's outfit," she answered.

I nodded as I slowly backed out of the room and walked towards the end the hallway to my parents' bedroom, as soon I walked in I went to my mom's dresser and opened up the first door on the left. The jewelry box was right there like it always was, now before you starting thinking that I'm a cross dresser or something like that let me just say that I know where it is because my mom took it out once to show me what kind of jewelry like when I was looking for something to by Sonny for our first Christmas together. I grabbed the box and went back to Tia's room, I handed mom the box and then said, "Do you need anything else? Otherwise I'm going back downstairs by Sonny."

"No we're fine, we'll be down in a bit," mom replied as I closed the door. I basically ran down the stairs. Sonny chuckled as she saw me almost trip at the end.

"Watch where you're going son," dad said as he came out of office, "Trish are you two ready yet?"

"Yes we're coming, go sit down we'll be there in a moment," mom called back as we heard a door close. Dad, Sonny, and I made our way to the dining room where Rose, our housekeeper, had just finished setting the table. Dad sat at his usual spot at the head of the table, while Sonny and I sat along the side. Mom came in and took her usual spot across from dad, while Tia followed her and sat across from me.

"You must be Tia," Sonny started, "I've heard so much about you."

Tia smiled before adding, "Well it probably wasn't much, I've only known Chad for what? Five days?" I chuckled as Tia continued, "And you must be Sonny, I heard a lot about you also."

Sonny glanced at me real quick before replying, "Well I hope they were good things you heard." We all laughed as Rose came out with a platter of ham and some side dishes.

We ate and had a casual conversation, I talked about The Falls and how the upcoming season would probably be very dramatic. Dad talked some business lingo that Tia actually knew, Tia then told us that she's in real-estate and described some houses that she had sold. Mom talked about some cute summer fashions and that if she got tickets, Sonny and Tia should join her in Paris or Madrid for Fashion Week. Sonny was pretty quiet, she almost spit out her water when Mom asked her about the movie she might star in. Also, Sonny didn't drink much but most times at a family dinner she would at least take a couple sips of the wine, (We're not allowed to drink because we're only 20 but still, if you had permission to drink when you're underage wouldn't you?). "I'm sorry what?" Sonny asked.

"Chad tells me you're auditioning for a movie," Mom restarted, "What was it called again, _Pregnancy Pact?_"

Sonny took another sip of water and answered, "Yes that's the name of the movie, and it's a very serious role. Both Marshall and Mr. Condor think it's a good role for me, I have callback next week."

"Well that sounds like a very good opportunity for your career," Mom said, "Oh it's about seven now we should get going."

Mom was just about to call Rose when I cut in, "Mom don't worry, Sonny and I can clean up."

"You're such a good kid," Mom replied, "We'll call you as soon as we land." I didn't have time to reply because dad was gesturing to mom that it was time to go. We waved them goodbye as we finished up.

"I hate to sound like Hollywood has gone to my head but do we really have to clean all this up?" Sonny asked I didn't blame her; this was a lot of work.

I laughed, "No, Rose we're done," I waited until Rose had taken some of the food back to the kitchen to continue; "We'll clean the table and wash the dishes." Sonny sighed and I laughed, I decided to be a nice, charming boyfriend clean the dishes while Sonny rinsed off the table.

"So what should we do?" Sonny asked as we finished cleaning.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, "I don't know, watch a movie?" Sonny nodded as she plopped the one of the Twilight movies into the DVD player, if I wasn't crazy about her I would have objected. We sat in silence as we watched; I had to laugh at Sonny over everything that happened in the movie. It was eclipse I later found out, Sonny was so Team Vampire, and every time that wolf appeared she got all tense. By the time the movie was over, Sonny was exhausted so we went upstairs and I took a quick shower while she got ready for bed. When I came out Sonny was passed out in the bed, I giggled as I climbed in next to her and fell asleep.

I didn't want to get up, sleeping in the same bed as Sonny just felt so nice. But even nice things have to end, especially when my alarm on my phone is going off and the sun is seeping through my curtains, I sat up to find myself in an empty bed, where did Sonny go?

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

It was about seven when I woke up with the verge to puke, I got up quietly and went to the bathroom across the hall. As soon as I was done I heard Chad getting up so I went down to the kitchen. _"He's probably worrying; you have to tell him!" _I thought to myself as I sat down on one of the bar stools by the little island.

"Hey you're up early," Chad said as he entered the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, "You want some? We should have some creamer in the fridge."

"No I'm fine," I answered. Chad was still somewhat asleep so I waited until he had his coffee and had the paper. "Chad I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

His facial expression didn't change, he hardly winced, "You're better than I thought Munroe."

What? I told him I was pregnant and he came back with that? "What do you mean by that?"

"You acted very convincingly, that part for the movie where a teenager gets pregnant will defiantly be yours," he answers as he takes a sip of coffee.

I take a deep breath, "Chad…I really am pregnant."

"What?" he asks as all the color drains from his face, now there's the reaction I was expecting.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? Please let me know, and please review because the next chapter won't be up until the story gets 10 reviews (Yeah I like double digits, you got a problem with that?). Anyway also I have a couple questions for you so please answer them when you review!**

**1) Will Chad be calm or go all Mackenzie?**

**2) Will and/or when will Sonny tell her mom? Same for Chad.**

**Also, just 4 people have to review and then I'll post the next chapter, it's not that hard!**


	8. Talking and Doctor's Appointments

**Just wanted to give a quick thanks to PeaceOutSuckahs142, lacevas, Teddy Bear333, she26, and Ffrangeg for reviewing! You guys are awesome, I was just expecting four reviews but instead I got five! Thanks agian, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Previous**

_"Chad I'm pregnant,"_

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"What?" I asked as I almost dropped my coffee, "How is that possible?"

"Really?" is all she asked.

I think about what I asked before, and then replied, "I know how it could have happened, but I used protection."

"Well apparently it broke," Sonny added, "I took three different tests and they all said pregnant."

I rolled my eyes, "you know you can't trust those Sonny,"

Sonny looked hurt; she got up and went upstairs, probably to get dressed. I couldn't say that I felt horrible for what I said; I mean it was a store bought test! They couldn't be accurate. Before I knew it Sonny was downstairs with her bag in hand. "Chad," she said tears were starting to form in her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't jump to conclusions until you see a doctor and make sure," I replied as I pulled her into hug, she pushed away quickly and ran to the bathroom. What was wrong with her? I smiled my shirt real quick and got a scent of my cologne, oh man I think she really is pregnant!

"Sorry," Sonny said as she came out of the bathroom, "Morning sickness, I've been like this for almost two weeks now."

Puking for two weeks already? "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked feeling hurt.

"I just found out yesterday, you're the first one to know," Sonny replied, "So you believe me?"

"Well now that I think about it, it makes sense," I started, "I mean I've always worn this cologne and it's never bothered you before, one day last week I saw you eat a whole jar of pickles, which you never eat. Last night at dinner you just had water, when my parents have told you time and time again its okay to have wine when you're over, sorry I guess I was just shocked at the conclusion."

"Its fine," Sonny said staying a far distance away, "Could you please go change so I don't have to puke again?" I laughed and then ran upstairs to my bedroom to change real quick, when I got back downstairs Sonny was poking around in the fridge.

"Hey maybe there's something in there I don't want you to see," I say as I try to close the door. Sonny pushes me out the way as she grabs the eggs and starts mixing them together, "hey I'm the boyfriend, I should do that."

"Do you know what women should eat when they're pregnant?" Sonny asked, "I didn't think so." I sat on one of the barstools and watched Sonny as she mixed eggs together and then fried them up.

"Really scrambled eggs Sonny?" I asked as she gave me my plate, she just rolled her eyes as she ate. For the rest of the day, Sonny stayed over and we hung out. Sonny and I decided that it would best if she saw the doctor as soon as she could, so she called a family planning clinic which got her in touch with an OBGYN and she scheduled an appointment for tomorrow at one. Before I knew it, it was late and Sonny had to go home, she had got the address for the doctor's office and we planned that I would pick her up and then we'd drive there together. I stood in my doorway as I watched Sonny drive away and then I went straight to my computer, I didn't really know why but I didn't believe Sonny. And, of course you never really can trust what you read on the internet so I stopped and sat on the couch and watched TV. As I sat there I kept hoping that the results of the tests Sonny took were false positives.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

It was exactly twelve thirty when Chad picked me up; it was probably the first time that we rode in silence. I didn't want to say anything to scare him; I mean he's 20, I'm 19 and we're pregnant! There isn't much that wouldn't surprise me now. Chad still acted like a complete gentleman when we pulled into the clinic parking lot; he opened my door, took my hand, and led me to the door. As soon as we were inside Chad went straight to the waiting room and sat down, I walked to the desk and waited for someone. "Hi I have an appointed with I believe Dr. Reynolds."

"And what's your name dear?" The girl behind the desk asked.

"Munroe," I started and then whispered the last part, "Sonny Munroe." I couldn't lie to myself; I was disappointed this was something I never saw myself getting into!

The girl clicked around on the computer before handing me some paper work on a clipboard and said, "Take a seat and fill this out, Dr, Reynolds should be with you shortly after that." I thanked the girl and took the paper work as I went to sit by Chad it was pretty simple, just a lot of medical information. What's your name, gender, date of birth, insurance number, and stuff like that. I had to search around in my purse to find my social security card but other wise I finished it in a short amount of time.

"I'll take that up for you," Chad said as he noticed I was done, I handed him the clipboard and he gave it to the girl behind the desk. Chad then came back and sat down, he didn't hold my hand or anything! How did my life get like this? Everything was fine before I found out I was pregnant!

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling, "Sonny Munroe." I looked up and say a nurse with my paperwork, I got up and I was surprised that Chad did also. "Is he family?" the nurse asked.

"He's the father," I mumbled as I followed the nurse, she didn't even object after that.

She opened the door of the room and let us inside, she then closed the door and told me how to lie on the table, "The doctor will be with you soon," she said before leaving.

Again Chad said nothing and just sat down in one of the chairs, I leaned back and relaxed even though it was very hard. "Hello Miss Munroe," The doctor said as she entered and put gloves on, "Now how long has it been since you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Two days," I replied.

Dr. Reynolds wrote something down and then asked, "And do you remember the last day of you're last menstrual cycle?" I shook my head, "Do you remember how late you were when you took the test?"

I sighed and then answered, "Three weeks."

Again Dr. Reynolds wrote something down and then asked, "Now have you had any fatigue?"

"I've been pretty tired, yeah," I replied really bored.

"Have you been sick at all?" she asks.

I nod, "I've been puking for about two weeks now, all throughout the day. I've had cravings, and my smells have been wacky."

Dr. Reynolds continued writing as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been smelling stuff really strongly and the smell of Chad's cologne makes me puke," I said as I sat up.

"Well I'm going to take some blood and send it to get tested," she started as she warped a glove around my arm just above my elbow, "Well we wait for the results I'm going to send Helen in here and she'll talk to you two about safe sex."

"We know," Chad spoke up, "The condom must have broke."

Dr. Reynolds was almost done taking the needle out of my arm before she replied, "Well it's always good to know about everything, and in cases like this it's recommended." She took the vile of blood and excused herself as a girl in probably her mid thirties with blond hair in a messy bun came in and took her seat. The girl, Helen, went on and on about all the different ways to be protected, I just laid back and didn't really pay attention. I get how this all could be a misunderstanding, how I could of read the test wrong but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant and since I was I wouldn't need to know about all this in the next nine months. Also I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about it after the baby was born anyway, because if Chad left, I probably wouldn't date anyone else for a while, maybe even not even at all. I had almost fallen asleep when Helen finished up and Dr. Reynolds came back in. "The results are in and they're positive."

"_See I told you," _I thought. "So the at home test was right, I'm pregnant." I state as I look at Chad, he's looking at his shoes. I can't help but feel that he didn't want this baby and I'm sure he's beating himself up inside.

"Yes you are, and if my calculating is correct you are about six weeks along," Dr. Reynolds started, "Please lie back down, I'm going to do an ultrasound." I lean back and Chad stands up and takes my hand, I hate to say it, but I'm surprised. We haven't talked all day and he was sad that the results were positive yet he'll hold my hand as I get an ultrasound. "Now this will be cold," she says as I pull my shirt up and I feel a cold gel hit my stomach. She takes the wand thing starts moving it around and plays with the screen until she points at the screen and says, "There's the baby, you are just as I predicted six weeks along, the baby is about the size of a pea pod right now."

"Wow," I say as I look up at Chad, he was looking at his shoes again, "Is it too soon to get a heartbeat?"

"It's early yet," the doctor replies, "you should be able to hear the heartbeat at your next appointment."

Dr. Reynolds then froze the screen a couple times and I guess printed off pictures, and then before I knew it, the screen went black and she was wiping the gel off my stomach. She handed me a picture and then told me to go the desk and schedule another appointment in two to three weeks. Chad actually held my hand as I stood there and scheduled my appointed for exactly two weeks from today. After that Chad and I rode back to my apartment building in silence…again! I was just about to get out of the car when Chad said, "Sonny we need to talk."

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there, and sorry if it was too short but I didn't want what I planning on happening in this chapter to happen. That will probably go on next chapter. I'm not setting a limit on reviews untill the next chapter will be updated but I still want you guys to review and tell me what you think! (Please [insert puppy dog face] its not that hard!) I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'm thinking about putting a holiday one-shot up, so that will probably happen before I get the chapter up! **

**Anyway please review and until next time,**

**Channy4ever19**


	9. Good and Bad News

**Ok if you guys didn't hate me last chapter, you defintly will now, and if you watched Sonny with a Chocie last night you'll probably hate me even more :( **

**Thanks to channy4eva16, PeaceOutSuckahs142, Teddy Bear333, and Ffrangeg for reviewing last chapter!**

_

* * *

_

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny we need to talk," I stated before she could get out the car.

Sonny had the door open and closed it before replying, "Sure what's up?"

"What are we going to do?" I asked just to see what she'd say.

Sonny sighed and played with her hair for a bit before answering, "I'm going to tell my mom as soon as she gets back from Wisconsin, and I guess we'll do the same for your parents when they return."

"That's not what I meant," I said as I stared out the windshield.

"Well what do you mean?" Sonny asked trying her best not to sound irritated.

"I don't know if I can do this Sonny," I started, I wasn't sure at all, did I even want to be a dad? "I mean I have a career, I could really be somebody, I don't think I can just throw that away."

Tears came to Sonny's face, god I hated that when it happened. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," I replied.

"Well," Sonny added, "no matter what you decide I'm keeping it." She then ran off before I could say another word. I wish that could have gone a lot smoother, I pulled out of the parking lot and slammed my foot down on the pedal. I didn't know where I was going I needed to blow off some steam, I was near a park _"that'll do," _I thought. I got out and just walked around, there were kids…everywhere! Some were cute and innocent, while others weren't listening to they're parents at all and someone had a baby that wouldn't shut up! _"There's no way I'm ready for this_," I thought as I ran back to my car. I hoped in and drove as fast as I could back to my house, once I was inside my house I went straight to dad's office. I went to his private liquor cabinet and poured myself a small glass of his whiskey; I downed it in one drink. If I didn't have any a career to worry about I would have drank more. I quickly put dad's whiskey back and left his office, it wasn't very late but I went to bed. Of course I couldn't sleep so I just laid there staring at my ceiling, "why?" Was all I kept thinking to myself, why did I agree to sleep with Sonny when I knew she wasn't on the pill, why wouldn't I have figured out this could happen then! I don't know what time it was when I finally drifted off to sleep, all I know is that I only got a few hours of undisturbed sleep.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_"Keep it together Sonny, keep it together!" _I thought to myself as I waited in the lobby of the studio, I was in for my callback. I wasn't going to quit because I was pregnant, there was still a chance someone else could get the part, I would cross the "what to do" bridge when I got there. "Sonny Munroe," one of the casting people called.

I got up and went into the following room, "Hello Sonny," The director started,

"We'll be reading from page 40 today, Chester here will be reading with you. Now this scene is really emotional, I need to see you at your best. Start at, Timmy don't be mad.

I flipped to page 40 and found the line and started, "Timmy don't be mad, I have something I need to tell you." **(AN: I don't know if you have seen the movie but these aren't the actually lines in case you're wondering."**

The guy named Chester stood up and replied, "Why would I be mad Penny?"

Tears came to my eyes as I choked out, "I'm pregnant."

Chester noticed I was crying and looked to the director who motioned to continue on, "You're what? Is this because of your friends? Did you get pregnant on purpose like the rest of them?"

"Timmy of course not, this baby was an accident, not supposed to happen," I answered looking down at my stomach; luckily everyone else thought it was just me acting when I was actually thinking about Chad.

"Well I still don't know," Chester said eyes on the script.

I gulped; this was reminding me of yesterday so much, "Don't know what?"

"I don't know what to do," he started, "I want to go to college and then work on going pro for baseball. I don't think I can do that with a baby."

"And cut," the director yelled, "Good job Sonny we'll let you know if you got the part or not."

I wiped my eyes and said, "Thank you." I didn't have very much to do when I got home, I went to the store earlier and got lots of fresh fruits and vegetables, I also got some skinless chicken breasts, which I was going to cook for dinner. I decided to put a movie in, it was only late afternoon. It was just about time for me to start cooking when the movie was over with, I went inside and got the two chicken breasts that I was marinating in the fridge. I put some extra virgin oil olive in a bottom of a skillet and placed it on the stove; I then placed my chicken breasts in the skillet and started basting it with the marinade. The marinade was creamy poppy seed salad dressing, it may sound disgusting but it was really good. I turned the stove down to low as I started working on a salad, I checked the chicken every once and a while and they were done by the time the salad was finished. I placed one on my plate with some of the salad; I figured I could use what's leftover for dinner tomorrow. I sat at the small round table in my kitchen, I ate pretty quickly and then cleaned up, the only bad thing about being pregnant was getting tired so fast. It was only eight and I felt like I could collapse at any moment. I changed into my pajamas and watched TV in my bedroom; I probably drifted off to sleep an hour later.

It was seven thirty when I woke up the next morning; I immediately turned off my TV and went into the kitchen. I had an apple and then took a quick shower, I then decided to check my email, and there was one from Tawni. She sent many pictures from the week she had spent in Paris; she even went to a fashion show and told me that the outfits were so good that I would even look good in them, typically Tawni. What I was surprised by was that I had an email from Sharon, one of the producers from the movie. I opened it up to see something that surprised me even more. It read:

__

_Sonny,_

_Usually this takes a couple of days to decide but your audition stood out and we couldn't stop being memorized by the emotion you brought up in this scene. Rehearsals start in a month._

_Congratulations,_

_Sharon. _

* * *

**Ok I understand if you hate me but it's just part of the story, don't throw your laptop on the floor, (No seriously someone told they would in a review). I don't want to give too much away but as Ra4chel the 4 is slient would say it has to get worse before it gets better. Anayway I'm putting you guys up to a challenge again! Next chapter won't be up until the story reaches 20 reviews, I know you can do it! (I mean it's only 5!) Please review even it's to tell me that Chad is a jerk.**


	10. The Plan

**Happy Holidays! Consider this your gift, (if you want.)! Also special thanks to LexiTaylor, Pray-For-Demi, Chloeand McKenzie, Teddy Bear333, Channyluver08, FlareonRocks (Don't worry that was a one time only deal), LOLChanny819, YummyChoclate17, and leosunn1985 for reviewing! Here's the chapter now :D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Oh my god!" **(AN: Sorry for any of you that don't like it when people say that.) **I screamed as soon as I finished reading the email. I was in; I was going to star in a movie! Wait, I was going to star in movie while I was pregnant, would that even be possible? I'm sure celebrities did it all the time, _married _celebrities. Also if they were pregnant, no one would know because they're character was usually pregnant. But wait, my character's pregnant; I think I could work with this.

I basically spent all morning planning what I would do while filming, what if I started showing? I was about a month and half along now, in a month's time I'd be two and a half months. I could use a slimmer until the middle of my second trimester; I would defiantly stop by the time I was eighteen weeks along. "Ok I've got that figured out, what's next?" I asked myself. Would I tell someone on the set that I'm pregnant? Or would I wait until I was showing a lot to tell anyone? I would probably figure that out once I get to know the whole cast, hey the movie was about a bunch of pregnant teenagers maybe they were helping some by letting them be extras in the movie? I didn't really want to over think it, I decided to stop and go for a little shopping trip. I grabbed that blond wig that I'm so glad I kept instead of putting it in the prop house; I also took a pair of big sunglasses which I would never normally wear. I dressed pretty casual, just simple pair of jeans with a t-shirt, a cute light sip up sweatshirt type jacket, and black pump flip flops. I used lighter shades of makeup's to bring out the blonde hair, I have to be honest I felt a little bit like Hannah Montana. I took the stairs and got into mom's car; she took a cab to the airport and wasn't using it anyway. I drove to some low key, small business owned parenting store. It was cool, they sold everything from _"What to Expect When you're Expecting," _to all different types of parenting magazines, they also sold maternity clothes. I looked at them and then went to look at the magazines, I grabbed a couple along with_ "What to Expect when you're expecting." _I went to the counter and paid while talking to the cashier about how I was doing make up work for school and how it was so unfair that I had buy my own books. The lady just laughed at everything as she handed me my change and gave me my stuff. Then I decided to hit up the mall, I went to a kids store and found a really cute onesie, it was perfect for a little boy so if I had a girl I could easily give it to Nikki. Before I left, I went to one of the many popular clothing stores (I don't really care about brands so I didn't really pay attention to the store name,) I found an awesome sale on sundresses. That would be great to wear once I got a little bump, I totally lost track of time, and it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when I came out of the mall. I also decided to hit the make up counter and get some Coco Moco Coco to send to Tawni for her birthday next month, **(AN: In this story it would be June right now which makes Tawni's birthday in July, but I don't know if that's when Tawni's actually birthday is, so let's just go with that.) **I also stopped in the food court for something to eat; it sure was hard to not stay hungry with all my cravings. I found an organic food stand and bought a really yummy looking fruit salad. I found my way back to mom's car and got inside real quick, I loved that my disguise worked so well but you could never be too sure. I drove back to the apartment building and parked in the back parking lot and then took the back way up, sure climbing stairs was hard work but it was better than being spotted outside in front. I'm sure that the news that Chad and I…broke up would come out soon and then paparazzi would soon be flooding the entrance. As soon I got inside, I put everything I bought in my room and then I went to reheat my dinner. I ate in the living room while I watched the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars, **(AN: I absolutely LOVE that show! But not as much as I ADORE and am OBESSED with SWAC! Anyways…)** As soon as I was done I cleaned my dishes and then noticed that I had left my phone on the table this morning, I picked it up and noticed that it had one new voice message. I called voice mail and the message went:

_Hello Miss Munroe, this is Caitlin from Dr. Reynolds office. There has been a cancellation and we were wondering if you would want to move your appointment to that time slot? I've asked Dr. Reynolds and she said that would the normal time you'd be coming in for the first official ultrasound. You're new appointment would be next Wednesday at 2:30, please make sure to give us a call to confirm that this is ok with you, we are open until 5 today and our hours for tomorrow are 8-4:30. Our number is 555-4512._

I checked the clock, they had already closed, and I would call them tomorrow. I decided to spend the rest of the night putting away all the stuff I bought and then reading the books and magazines. After retrying all the stuff on, cutting off all the tags, and finding a place to put all of it in my closet, it was about quarter to seven before I finally sat down with my book. Book, if you could even call it that, it went into depth about everything! Right now the baby was about ¼ inch long and its facial features were beginning to develop as the arms, and legs were starting to grow. By the time I go in next week the face, brain, arms, and legs will start developing quickly. I got bored of reading real fast; I hid the book in the drawer of my bedside table and then changed into pajamas. I turned the TV on but I was basically just lying in my bed stroking my belly, soon I would be huge and then before I knew I would be a mother. Just hopefully I'd get done shooting the movie before I really started showing and then maybe I would be able to keep my career, but I knew that as long the baby grows up in a loving home that's all would really matter.

* * *

**Sorry for all the extra AN's, I was typing this around 10 last night and I felt like putting them in. So question for you, do you guys like when authors put extra AN's in? I want to know so I can become a better writier and makes you guys happy! Again also remember to review! That will totally make me have some holiday cheer!**

**Once again Happy Holidays!**

**Channy4ever19**


	11. More Explanning to do

**Hey how were your holidays? Mine was awesome! I got a lot of stuff that I really wanted (Ex. Some ds games, Wii games [including sports resort yes!], books [Have you read Hex Hall? it's awesome!], and some clothes. Also my brother and his wife surprised us! I'm going to play out what happened. **

**Brandi (my sister-in-law, B): Ok Jeanne, this present is for everyone but you get to open it.**

**My Mom (MM): Ok. *Takes the pictures and starts to unwrap it. Opens the package to find a baby blanket and looks at it confused.***

**B: That's for when the baby visits.**

**MM: *Hands shoot to her mouth* I'm so excited!**

**So anyway, my sister-in-law is pregnant and we're all excited! The whole blanket thing was the way of telling everybody, after my mom unwrapped it, my brother Mitch went, now you can't keep that we have to wrap that up for Grandma. So they did the same thing with my grandma and she was confused at first and then Brandi said, "Grandma that's a baby blanket for when the baby visits," and then my grandma cried. They did the same thing to Brandi's mom but I don't know what her reaction was, probably the same as my mom and my grandma. **

**Anyway, I'm going to daydream about having a little niece or nephew while you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I got up the next morning felling refreshed, probably because it was 10:30 when I finally got up. While being tired is a sign of pregnancy so that's probably why, I got out of my bed, and went and had my usual breakfast. Fresh fruit with low fat yogurt, I had to be thankful I lived somewhere that I could always get fresh fruit; I bet Nikki didn't have the same advantage over in Wisconsin. I sat on the couch and watched the last few minutes of "The Price is Right," and then the soap that mom and I were addicted to, came on. The funny thing is the soap, which is called "The Young and the Restless," takes place in Wisconsin. Mom and I love it but they hardly have their facts straight, the show takes place in a little town that's like right next to the Illinois border and they make it seem huge, also they'll be outside in the middle of winter in a hot tub with mountains in the background, but the show has gotten better about that over the years. Whenever they talked about cities that I know, it always takes me by surprise, and then most of the time I would spend the rest of the hour laughing because they would say it wrong. Once a character was talking about Waukesha (Walk-a-sha) and pronounced it Wa-key-sha, I serious couldn't stop laughing when that happened!

The soap was almost over when my phone went off, I grabbed it quickly thinking that maybe it was Chad but of course I was mistaken. The message was from my mom it read:

_Just boarding the plane now. C u 2night__. _

I dropped the phone before I could even finish reading, mom was on her way home, had it seriously been a week already? I ran to my room and quickly hid anything that showed that I was pregnant, I quickly got dressed into what I would usually wear if I spent all day at home, a nice comfy pair of sweats, with a tank and a sweatshirt over that, and some ugg boots. I walked back and forth, from wall to wall, figuring what I'd tell her when she came back. "Come on Sonny, you know you have to tell her," I told my self, "Just get her talking and then bring it up. Talk about Nikki and hint about it." I finally sat down and calmed myself, I'm sure over stressing wasn't good for the baby. I sat and came across a movie on TV; I turned it on and watched it.

Of course, I fell asleep so it was about three thirty when mom arrived and shook me awake. "Honey, has being on summer vacation made you lazy?"

"Sorry, mom I've been doing that a lot lately," I replied sitting up and fixing my hair.

"Well try not to fall asleep because I really want to talk to you," Mom said sitting down.

"Yeah how's Nikki? Is she huge," I asked, figuring when I'd blurt the big secret.

Mom laughed, "It doesn't work like Sonny, she's only about 12 weeks along, and it will be a while before that baby's here."

"Awe," I said, "Mom I'm…"

Mom cut me off, "So how did your callback go?"

"Awesome," I replied, "I got the part!"

` Mom shook her head and added, "That was what I was afraid of."

"Why?" I asked worried.

Mom looked straight into my eyes and replied, "I feel that if you play a role of a pregnant teenager that your career won't go the way you want. Also, it might make you want to do some stupid descion that you'll regret."

"Mom if it makes you feel any better, the producers might change their minds," I added putting a hand on my stomach.

"Why?" is all she asks as she notices my sudden movement.

I take a deep breath and come out with it, "Mom, I'm pregnant, I'm about six weeks along. Please don't be mad." Tears come into eyes as I finish.

"Sonny," is all she says as she pulls me into a hug, "its ok you don't have to cry."

"You're not mad?" I ask.

Mom sighs as she pulls away and says, "I can't say that I'm not disappointed but I can't be mad at you. I can only be mad at myself."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I wipe my tears away.

"Well you and Chad have been dating for two years, I should have realized it was serious and gotten you on the pill," she replied, "Does Chad know?"

"Yeah, he's not sure if he wants a baby," I added, "we basically broke up." Again tears fill my eyes and mom pulls me into her arms right away.

She looks straight into my eyes and asks, "So what are you going to do?"

I immediately tell her my plan and how I think I should still be able to work on the movie. I also told her how I have an appointment with Dr. Reynolds next week and she rolls eyes, she tells me that I shouldn't be going to Dr. Reynolds. Her old friend is an OB and she told she would call Dr. Reynolds and transfer my records to her friend Claire. We talked some more before mom went to make dinner; she prepared something that she said was really good for the baby. I was glad mom was home, and more importantly I was glad that she was going to stand by me.

* * *

**Ok so I was so excited about telling you guys about how my sister-in-law is pregnant I forgot to thank leoshunny1985, Ffrangeg, Skitz4Skittles, YummyChoclate17, musicluva4eva, mrpuppy, Teddy Bear333, katriiia, and Porsha Lynn Tyler for reviewing last chapter!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, and please make sure to review! I have 41 right now it would be awesome if I got 50! So challenge time…50 reviews before the next chapter comes up! I know you guys can do it.**

**Happy New Year to all of you guys and to Demi Lovato I hear (more like read) that she is making great progress!**

**Channy4ever19 **


	12. Realizing Mistakes

**Hey hope everyone had a good new year! Thanks to katriiia, Cenaluver333, YummyChocolate17, Phoebeskis84, leoshunny1985, and mrpuppy for reviewing. Enjoy...

* * *

**

**Chad's POV **

"Chad," mom started, she and dad had just returned home from Philadelphia, "It's so beautiful there and Tia's - mother is just wonderful she was so amazing about everything. Oh and Michael, Michael is just amazing! Tia is so lucky to have found him."

"Yeah it was really nice getting to know who took care of Tia while she was growing up," dad added, "The adoption agency did a great job!"

I nodded and excused myself, they had got in late and I had so much on mind! Would I tell them about Sonny? What would Sonny do about her career if she kept the baby? Does she want me to get rid of my parental rights? Also the past couple of days were hard; I almost got a black eye when I ran into Nico at the post office. Nico read somewhere online that Sonny and I broke up, which I really didn't agree with, all I told Sonny was I didn't think I could be a father, that didn't exactly mean we were over. Plus I haven't left the house all day because paparazzi are all over the place; I hope it's not like that around Sonny's. I started up one of my huge grand staircases and made my way to room, I didn't really want to go to bed so I turned on my laptop and did a typical Chad Dylan Cooper thing, I searched a lot of celebrity blog sites to see what they were saying. Most just said that our spilt was mutual and we were keeping busy in different projects, I read that Sonny got the part in the movie. I also noticed that most of these articles were mostly about Sonny which made me feel worse; she seemed to be doing just fine while I was practically going insane by how much I was hurting inside! I couldn't take it anymore; I clicked out of everything and decided to just listen to some music. I normally never did this, mom said I used to when I little and feeling sad. I just laid on my bed listening to each song change to the next, Just a Dream by Nelly came on and I was almost asleep. The lyrics must have triggered something in my subconscious because I started thinking, what if all this baby stuff was a dream? Would Sonny and I still be together?

I drifted off to sleep before long and I dreamed that Sonny and I were having a very beautiful lunch on the beach. Before I knew it we were in a park and Sonny was pregnant, like huge pregnant! She took my hand on placed it on her belly as the baby kicked, I noticed the huge rock on her left hand was this a way of my subconscious telling me something? The scene changed again and we were in front of Condor Studios, Sonny's belly wasn't huge like before she was her slim figure again but she had a stroller and she was smiling. I smiled back and her smile turned into a frown, she started saying something I couldn't make out. Before long I heard, "What do you want? You never wanted this baby, why are you smiling now? Oh it's because you can finally go back to work isn't it."

"Sonny it's not like that," I said worried.

Sonny shook her head, "No Chad, I'm sick of this. You married me for publicity and when I turned up pregnant you couldn't even look at me," she fiddled with her hands and then added, "I know you want to do the right thing but I now it's killing you, here." I looked down into my hands and saw the ring she was wearing, I stared at it for a little bit and when I finally looked up Sonny and the baby were no where in sight.

"Chad? Chad? CHAD!" I was awakened by my mom with a worried look on her face, "Are you alright? You never sleep past ten and a while ago I swear I heard you scream."

"Just a bad dream," I replied as I pulled back the covers. The dream was so vivid and I never wanted it to end well at least the stuff that happened before we were at Condor Studios. I felt something hit my hand, it was wet, and I touched my check and noticed there were tears. The dreamed touched me that much?

Mom was casually looking around so I wiped my eyes and ran to the bathroom, "Honey, Tia's getting married in a couple weeks, you're father and I will fly back out in a week. Do you and Sonny want to go back with us?" mom asked, it was actually nice to know that mom was checking on me whenever she had a chance, or checking out all the blogs to see if I got into any trouble.

"Uh I don't know I'll have to talk to her," I answered emerging from the bathroom in a clean white t-shirt and jeans, "but I still have to find something to wear, and I'm sure Sonny has to do the same." I didn't want to tell her about the break up, I wanted to talk to Sonny first maybe there was a chance we could put this behind us.

Mom nodded before she left, she probably figured that I didn't want fly out to Philadelphia so early. I knew what I had to do, but how would I do it? Text message… no that was stupid. Phone call… that wouldn't make much sense either, I had to see and talk to her face to face, that was the only real good way…it was the only way to do it. I ran down the stairs grabbed some keys and jumped into the car that they belonged to; I stepped down on the pedal and drove as fast I could. I didn't stop until I was in front of Sonny's apartment building, I saw that the paparazzi were still hounding her so I drove to the back parking lot and flashed my smile to the female guard who let me in the back door, usually this door was for people living the building but being Chad Dylan Cooper sure has it's perks. The only bad this about this door was I had to climb stairs, I mean who does that? I ran up the stairs and didn't stop until I was in front of Sonny's apartment; I took a second to catch my breath before knocking on the door. Connie answered and instead of the usual warm smile I would always get from her, it was shock; she quietly closed the door as she let herself into the hall. "What are you doing here?" was all she asked.

"Mrs. Munroe what exactly did Sonny tell you?" I asked.

Connie crossed her arms over chest like her daughter usually does and answered, "Everything, so back to my question. What are you doing here?"

"I made a mistake," I sighed, "I broke it off with Sonny because I thought that I didn't want a baby and felt like I wouldn't be a good father, but I realized that I don't care about anything but Sonny and I need to tell her that."

Connie sighed, _great I'm going to_ _have beg, _I thought. I was wrong Connie hugged me and said, "I'm so glad you said that."

"What?" I asked taken back.

"Chad," Connie started, "I wish this didn't happen as much as you probably do, but now that it has happened we have live with it and I'm glad that Sonny won't have to go through it alone." And with that she opened up the door and let me in the apartment, "Sonny's still sleeping," she said as she passed me to go into the kitchen. She slightly pushed the door open and turned around, "Sonny's up," is all she said as she went back to her room.

What? Sonny is actually up and her mom is running away like a child, this couldn't be good. As I sat down on the couch, I heard Sonny ask, "Mom who was at the do…" Sonny came out of the kitchen and saw me sitting on the couch, "What do you want?"

I stood up and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Well get to it," Sonny said sitting down with a bowl of fruit, "Oh you don't mind if I eat do you?"

"No of course not," I replied, "Sonny listen, I did some thinking and…" Before I knew it Sonny was in the bathroom puking.

"Well no more mangos for me," Sonny added a little bit later, "you were saying."

I took a depth breath this time and started, "I've been thinking a lot lately and well, I was wrong. I thought I didn't a want a baby but as long I have you I don't care what I want. I'm miserable without you and I don't care about anything but you."

"Chad," Sonny interrupted as she put her hair in her face so I couldn't see her eyes.

I took her hand and continued, "If I have to give up my career, I'll give it up. I don't want to be with anyone but you and I'll do anything for you. Please give me a second chance."

"Chad there is no way that I can turn you away after what you just said," Sonny replied turning towards me, "but how will I know that you won't do it again?"

"Sonny that was all fear talking," I replied quickly, "the day before, I found out I had gotten my girlfriend pregnant and I felt so stupid. No only that, but what would my parents think? If we both lost our jobs and my parents threw me out how would we support it?" Sonny stopped me by kissing me.

"You should of just told me that," she replied briefly, I had a million things in my head too but all I could think about was if you would be able to handle it or not."

I kissed Sonny back and then said, "I'm sorry."

"No you had every right to do that, you weren't sure," Sonny replied.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, relieved that Sonny is mine again.

Sonny sighs looks me right in the eyes and says, "We need to tell your parents."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! (You'd probably have to be nuts if you didn't.) I'll probably update again soon!**

**Also Congrats to Demi Lovato for winning two PCA's for favorite guest star and favorte tv movie!**


	13. Back to Normal?

**I'm not going to say alot up here because I'm sure you all want to get to reading so thanks to Cenaluver333, Phoebeski84, channy4eva16, FlareonRocks, mrpuppy, VeVe2491, and Ffrangeg for reviewing last chapter!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Chad took my hand and asked, "So what do we do now?"

I sighed and looked him right in the eyes and said, "We need to tell your parents."

Chad was shocked at first but shook it off, I'm sure he didn't want to tell his parents but we had to. "When?"

I looked down at my shoes, I didn't want to tell them either. It was really hard for me to tell my mom, it was going to be much harder to tell people who trusted me and loved me like a daughter. "I don't know, we can wait if you want but we shouldn't wait long," I answered.

Chad rubbed his face and then stated, "They're flying to Philadelphia in a week, and we have to tell them soon."

I nodded; we'd have to tell them sometime this week but Tia was getting married in less than three weeks, would I really want to ruin her day? "Let's not worry about it right now," I started, "I'm just glad that we're back together."

Chad kissed me on the cheek and added, "Yeah we should tell the public."

"WHAT?" I asked, I didn't want to tell the public so soon, maybe later when I decided to speak out about teen pregnancy.

Chad looked worried and then realized what he said and soothed, "About us being back together, not about the baby. We should try our best not to tell the public about the baby."

I calmed down a little bit and then asked, "Why do you want to tell the public about us being back together so quickly?"

"Because," Chad started, "Nico tried to give me a black eye when I ran into him, and I swear that there are a lot of 'channy' fans that are very disappointed." I laughed as I nodded my head agreeing with him. "Alright, come on get dressed."

"Why," I asked he stood up.

"Because I'm going to take M'lady and M'baby to brunch," he said like it was a casual thing to say M'baby. I had to laugh; apparently fear took a back seat when you were looking ahead to the future.

I ran to my bedroom and threw on a pair of retro hip hugging jeans, with a trendy t-shirt, I knocked on mom's door and there was no answer. When I walked out into the living room I knew why, Mom had emerged and was talking to Chad. She stood up when she noticed me and said, "Don't keep her out to long."

I knew that was directed at Chad but I replied, "I'll be back by two."

"Two?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can stop by and talk to your parents when we're done," I replied. Chad nodded and led me out the door as I waved mom goodbye. I was surprised that Chad and I went out the back way; he usually liked all the attention of going out the front door.

Chad led me to his car and waited until we were both inside to ask, "So where do you want to go?"

"Um I think Zestros serves brunch," I replied as Chad started the car. We listened to the radio and everything was like it was before. We pulled up in front of the restaurant and got a table right away. The waitress came and served us, this was a restaurant that was used to having celebrities so we didn't have to wait long to get our food. Chad got his usual egg whites with tomato on the side while I got a double order of pancakes.

"I'm going to have to start calling you large stack," Chad laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and pointed to my stomach as I took huge bite, I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and I finished up brunch and I paid the bill, by the time we walked out of the restaurant we were surrounded by paparazzi. "Sonny! Chad! Are you guys back together?" Many of them were asking, others asked, "Did you guys ever break up?"

I took Sonny's hand and led her to my car; I was a complete gentleman as I opened the car door for her and got trapped by the paparazzi. I gave one of the cameras my famous CDC smirks and asked, "Could you please leave me and my _girlfriend _alone." I then quickly got in the car drove away; I had called Sonny my girlfriend in front of the paparazzi that should have been enough to settle the rumors. "Well I think the public knows," Sonny stated as she turned on the radio to one of those stationed that monitored the stars every move.

A song by The Pussycat Dolls was playing, once the song ended the DJ, who sounded a lot like Ryan Seacrest came on. "Now all tweens out there we want to hear what have to save about what we are about to talk about, Chad and Sonny, known to many tweens as Channy. Rumors circulated on the internet over the past couple of weeks that the couple had ended their two year relationship, but the couple was spotted at Zestros having brunch together. A source says that the couple was laughing and having fun together, when they were seen leaving the restaurant, they were holding hands. Chad then led Sonny to his car and acted as a complete gentleman as he opened the car door for her, then on his way to his side of the car he said and I quote, 'Could you please leave me and my girlfriend alone.' So call in, all of us here at Z9200 want to know what you guys think."

Sonny and I just looked at each other and laughed, the paparazzi probably set record time sending the videos of us leaving the restaurant to different news sites and blogs. I had pulled in and closed the gate to the driveway when I saw a paparazzi van pull up, I pulled into the garage and parked. "You might have to stay longer than two," I said as we got out.

"Well as long as I'm welcome here it doesn't matter how long I stay," Sonny replied giving me a quick kiss. I laughed as I took her hand and led her inside; we hardly ever took the garage way in.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as we entered the kitchen, "Could you guys come into the here for a second?"

"Chad what's the matter?" Mom asked as she entered.

"Chad and I need to talk you and your husband, Trish," Sonny said squeezing my hand.

Mom seemed worried but didn't let it show, "Ok let's go into the living room, I'll go get your father. Sonny and I went and sat on the couch while Mom went to Dad's study to get him. Sonny's hand shot to her stomach and moaned.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried, Sonny was bent over cringing in pain.

"I'm not sure," Sonny replied as my parents walked into the room.

Mom noticed Sonny's weird sitting position and came by us, Sonny was breathing very heavily and I was shaking, "Sonny what's the matter?" she asked.

'There's a sharp pain," Sonny said as she let out a small scream, "It really hurts." Sonny was tearing up by now.

"Is it really bad cramps?" Mom asked.

"No, I think it's much worst," Sonny cried, "Trish I'm…I'm"

"You're what?" Mom asked confused.

"Mom, Sonny's pregnant," I blurted, "I think something's wrong."

Mom gasped as dad sat down slowly, Mom ran to the kitchen and then returned quickly, "Chad help Sonny up," she said, not looking at me. Mom had her purse, why would she need her purse? Mom saw that I wasn't doing anything so she continued, "Chad, help Sonny up we're going to the hospital."

* * *

**Ohh cliffy! I bet you guys hate me! If not right now then when you're done reading this AN, sadly the story is almost over. :( I'm not sure how many chapters are left, maybe three or four more. But I am planning on doing a sequel, it just won't be published until after I finish the sequel for So Random! Reunion. (Hooray for SRR fans!) Anyway please review and don't hate me because the story is almost over!**


	14. Diagnosis

**Hey I know you're all dying (not literally) to know whats going on so a quick thank you to Cenaluver333, VeVe2491 (Lve your picture!), channyfan98, Phoebeskis84, and Ffrangeg for reviewing! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I lost track of time, all I know is that somehow Chad had got me into his mom's car and I had fallen asleep on the ride to the hospital. Trish had Chad lay me down in the backseat and once I had drifted of to sleep I had the dream again. I was in Chad's house, all I could hear was crying, since I had this dream before my subconscious knew where the sound was coming from. I ran to Chad's room as fast as I could, the crying didn't stop this time, there was no mystery person soothing the baby. I pushed the door open and saw that Chad's room had changed drastically, instead of a huge plush bed with a white comforter there was white crib that looked like the Queen of England used it. The walls were a bright yellow color instead of the pale white that accented his checkerboard floor. I went straight to the crib and the crying stopped, I went to pick up the baby and nothing was there, just a blanket. "This is the way it was always supposed to be," I hear someone behind me say. I turn around to see who it is but they are gone and Chad's room is exactly the same it was the last time I was there.

I wake up to see that Trish has just stopped the car in front of the emergency entrance to the hospital and doctors came out with a gurney, "Are you the ones who called ahead?" they ask as they open my door.

"Yes," Trish says, "she's dating my son and is in show business so please put her a private room," As the doctors put me onto the gurney I see her hand someone who looks like they're in charge a wad of cash, "Also it would be greatly appreciated that the media doesn't find out about this."

The guy nods and goes to whisper something into one of the other doctor's ear before taking my hand and saying, "You'll be just fine miss, you're in good hands."

I nod, I am absolutely freaking out here. What is happening? I'm only seven weeks! "Sonny you're going to be fine," I hear Chad say as they wheel me into the hospital. God I hope so!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I am desperately freaking out as they wheel Sonny away from me, will she be ok? What is even happening? Was this normal? Mom was acting very calm, hopefully that was good sign, "Chad, I'm going to go park the car," Mom called, "Go with Dr. Webber he'll show you where you can wait, I'll meet back up with later."

I just nod and start walking as Dr. Webber leads me through the hospital and opens a door, "Since we don't want the media to know you guys are here, you'll be waiting in here," he says as he points to a room that looks a lot like a conference room, "I'll have some one come to let you know what's happening as soon as I can." After he finishes, he pulls a shade down on the little window on the door and leaves.

I try my best not to freak out, I take a seat and mom arrived soon afterward. She took my hand and squeezed it, I know I'm 20 but it was soothing to have her here. "Connie," I gasp as I grab my phone. Mom looked at me funny and then understood and pretended to be busy doing something on her IPhone. I got up from the table and dialed Sonny's home number.

"Hello," I heard Connie answer quite sheepishly.

I take a deep breath as I start, "Connie, its Chad. Something's wrong with Sonny."

"What?"

I took another deep breath as I explained, "Sonny and I were just about to tell my parents and then all of sudden she was leaning over, she said her stomach hurt…really bad. We're at the hospital."

I could hear Connie running around looking for stuff as she asked, "Which hospital?"

"Memorial,"

"Ok I'll see you in a bit," and the line was dead. I went sat back down next to mom and after a little while a doctor arrived with Connie. I was about to ask the doctor if she knew anything but Connie shook her head, "She doesn't know anything, she's not on the case." I nodded as Connie went and sat by my mom, they started talking, probably about the baby.

I took my IPhone out and hoped that the wifi worked, it turned out it did and I checked all the blogs that I knew had something to do with channy, it was kind of weird how all of Hollywood was obsessed with us. I took a sigh of relief when I saw that the newest story they had on us was the one that reported we had breakfast together and I called Sonny my girlfriend. I looked up to see my mom and Connie in a heated a discussion, I heard tidbits of "Did you know?" and "No, I just found out." I zoned them out and tried to concentrate on a game I was playing. Using technology to waste the time away usually worked and it seemed to work until the fear crept back into my mind. I put my phone away and saw a remote lying on the table; I quickly turned the TV on to some random station. Tween Weekly how great!

Ryan Loughlin was doing one of his many shows, I turned up the volume and he was saying, "Now back to Channy watch," I rolled my eyes, why did he like having shows in which watch was in the title? "Channy was seen having breakfast this morning but what you don't know is that they were later seen at the hospital." Both mom and Connie perked up and I turned the TV up a little bit more, "No one knows for sure what they were there for but many of their costars took to twitter stating, _Sonny is in to many charities they were there helping with one of them. _But I have heard from a source that one of them was getting wheeled in on a gurney. What do you think of this new news? Make sure to comment on our Facebook page and follow us on Twitter, also stay tuned for a new addition of Channy watch at eight."

Mom rolled her eyes in disgust, "Why can't the doctors here actually stay true to their word?"

I was about to reply when a doctor that I recognized from before came into the room, "You are Sonny Munroe's family, correct?" we nodded. "Hi I'm Dr. Karev, I'm on her case. Miss Munroe had intensive bleeding when she was brought in, thanks to Mrs. Cooper calling ahead we already had an idea what we were dealing with. Dr. Webber had Dr. Wilder come in; she's the gynecologist on call."

"Olivia," Connie said nodding, she must know her.

The doctor continued on, "It appears that your daughter…" he was looking straight at Connie, "has suffered a miscarriage, she's in surgery now."

"Why?" was all I could ask.

"To properly remove the entire fetus, it appears that she has suffered a placental abruption where the placental separates from the uterus. Since this happened so early there was no way the fetus could survive. I'll come to let you guys know when she's out of surgery."

I sat down, shocked by what had just happened, Sonny had suffered a miscarriage, the baby…our baby was gone. This was good…wasn't it? It was better for our careers but I know Sonny had gotten attached to this baby and all I cared about now was her, and I wondered how she would take it.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't make out where was I was, this bed that I was in wasn't very comfortable, and as I opened my eyes I saw bright incandescent lights. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room, I noticed I was wearing one of those gowns, my hands shot to my stomach. Was everything ok with the baby? My sudden movement woke mom up who was sitting at my bedside, "Oh honey, you're awake," she said.

"Mom what happened?" I asked as she got up. I noticed that Chad was sleeping in another chair and he stirred as mom woke him up.

"Chad will explain everything, I'll go tell the doctor you're awake," she added as she left.

Chad got up and sat down where mom was sitting before, took my hand and then told me something that I never expected him to say. After he told me all I could do was cry.

* * *

**Ok I'll keep this short. Has anyone read the Blue Bloods seris by Melissa De La Cruz? I got the frist books for Christmas and now I can't put them down! Anyway review, review, check out the Blue Bloods seris, and what else? Oh Yeah! REVIEW!**


	15. Coping

**Ok, I now last chapter was sad but I bet it also made this story different from the others! Oh well if you still hate me I understand. Thanks to You Wanna Know Me (I have that Hannah Montana song stuck in my head right now), threewordseightletters (every time I see your screen name it makes me think of the gossip girl season 2 premire ), mrpuppy (I love all the comments you leave! Did you hear there's going to be an SRR sequel?), Ffrangeg (I keep forgetting to ask, did you ever chuck your laptop at the floor?), SonshineDays (No I don't read those books but they sound cool), VeVe2491 (Every time I see your picture I hear "Chaddy can" or "Right? Girlfriend of Armidilldork?) and Cenaluver333 (You shouldn't hate me by the end of this chapter, no cliffy!) for reviewing. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previous**

Chad got up and sat down where mom was sitting before, took my hand and then told me something that I never expected him to say. After he told me all I could do was cry.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny," Chad said after a little bit, "The doctor wants to talk to you." I nod, that's all I can seem to do, I see Chad's eyes I know he is hurt too. He gives me a slight smile, kisses me on top of my head and then leaves as Dr. Webber and Dr. Wilder come in.

"How are you feeling Miss Munroe?" Dr. Webber asks.

I sit up and play with my pillow then reply, "Good I guess."

Dr. Wilder, Olivia, mom's friend whispers something to Dr. Webber and then he leaves. "Sonny," she starts, "I know you must have questions, do you want to ask me any?"

"Why?" I ask not looking at her.

"Well so you can know what went on," Olivia answered, "It's very common to miscarry in the first twelve weeks of pregnancy."

"So why did it happen to me?" I asked finally turning toward her.

Olivia sits down in the chair next to the bed, "Pregnancy is…tricky. Even with today's technology we still don't understand everything. Just know that it's not the end of the world."

"This can't be happening!" I recalled, "I'm nineteen, I'm perfectly healthy."

Olivia sighed, and simply replied, "I'm sorry but it is, the good news is that you're fine."

"In the future," I started, "would this happen again?"

"There is a possibility," Olivia stated, "but there's also a possibility that you'll never miscarry again."

I nodded, "Olivia, I'm tired. Can I call you if I have any more questions?"

"Sure,"

"Also," I asked as she got up, "could you send mom and Chad make in?" This time Olivia nodded as she walked out, Chad arrived minutes later, "Where's mom?"

"She's the cafeteria," Chad replied as he sat down, "she says get your rest." I nod and as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear Chad say, "It'll all be ok."

* * *

**Chad's POV**

My heart breaks as I watch Sonny sleep, she isn't sunny at all. I want to do something to make her feel better, what can make her feel better? "Hey," Connie whispers as she enters the room with some food and coffee, "You're mom dropped this off, she said it's all your favorites."

"You can have it, I'm not really hungry," I replied.

Connie slides the plate in front of me and says, "Your mom brought enough for the two of us, now eat." She notices how I disregard the food and then continues, "I understand you went through a lost too but you need to be strong for Sonny, and one way for you to be strong for her is to eat. Come on." I have to smile as I take a plastic fork from the cafeteria and start picking at my food, it's funny how Connie just knows how to make me do something, trust me it's hard. No one pushes around Chad Dylan Cooper!

I took a bite of my chicken, it's perfect, and it's the same recipe that I made for Sonny on our anniversary, the night the baby was conceived. The same baby that will never be able to taste this, I almost push the food away but I know that Connie will kill me if I don't eat. I pick around at my food for a bit and then I finally just eat; after I got done I realized that Sonny will probably not get better until she gets to cope with the lost. I took my IPhone out and went to Wikipedia and searched: _miscarriage. _I wasn't a big fan of the pictures but one I found one that was interesting, it was a picture of a cemetery for miscarried children, that's what we could do! O f course we wouldn't be able to set something up in an actual cemetery, but we could place a little memorial somewhere else, like my house. "Connie, I'm going to go home and change. Can you call me when she wakes up?" Connie nods and then I leave, but first I stop by the gift shop and buy a cute little brown teddy bear. _"This will be perfect!" _I think as I leave.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

It's been a week; I'm finally getting released today. After constant doctors checking my post-ops and a shrink coming to talk to me, I'm going home. It's sad and I want to be sad but I have to keep a strong face, I'm a celebrity and I can't sit at home and mope. "Hey all of your stuff is in the car, now all you have to do is change,' Chad says coming into the room, he really wanted to take me home for some reason.

"Ok," I say as I grab the clothes he brought with him and go into the bathroom. Before he takes me home we're stopping at his place, I have no idea why. I quickly change into a fluffy black and white skirt with a cute white tank top and a black cardigan. "Ready to go," I ask as I emerge from the bathroom to see Chad smiling, he is really freaking me out.

"Yeah, Dr. Webber came in while you were changing, he signed the discharge papers so we can leave," he explained as he took my hand and we walked to the elevator, "So how are you feeling?"

"Good," I start, "I wish I could just say to the paparazzi, _'Hey I had a miscarriage, please leave me alone now!' _But that could get me fired and a lot of other stuff. By the way, what did your publicists come up with for why I was here?"

Chad laughs, "You had your appendix taken out, it ruptured shortly after we arrived at my house and you've been here ever since."

"Nice cover up," I say as I take a deep breath.

Chad opens the door and we are swarmed with paparazzi, "Sonny! Sonny! How are you feeling?" one asked. "Hey, I hear Parris Hilton might get a nose job, would recommend this place?" another asked. I just kept quiet and kept walking. I knew that this would settle down and I hoped it would be soon.

"Don't you love this?" Chad asked me as we got into his car.

I laughed, it was the first one in a long time, and said "Yeah, it's awesome."

"So do you still want to go to Tia's wedding next week? I know you leave for South Carolina shortly after that and if you want time to rest, I'm sure Tia won't mind," Chad explained.

"No, I'll be fine," I answered, "Would your mom have a dress I can borrow? There is no way I'm shopping for one with this paparazzi chaos."

"Yeah I'm sure she does," Chad replied, "or she can go buy one for you, she knows your taste."

"Oh yeah," I stated as Chad pulled into his driveway and parked. I started up towards the house but Chad took my arm and led me toward the huge yard, "Chad, what is this?"

"I know it's been difficult for you, especially since you can't mourn like others would but I thought this would help," he says as he points to an area by the pond in his yard that I've never seen before. I go closer to it and I see that it is a small stone that is engraved: _Baby Coop. _Chad comes by me and places the rock in the flower bed where roses are planted, the flower that you would get on Valentine's Day, which is in February, the month that the baby would have been born. Chad then places a small brown teddy bear next to the rock.

"Thank you," I say as tears come to my eyes. Chad hugs me and I kiss him on the cheek. Now I'll always have a place that will remind me of my first child.

* * *

**Ok, please make sure to review! Also I hope you liked this chapter! And that's all I have to say because the Packers are playing (Oh did I tell you guys that I live in Wisconsin? I"M NOT OBESSED WITH CHESSE! LOL) and I want to watch the game. So review and Go Pac Go!**


	16. Epologue Tia's Wedding

***Tears up* Here's the last chapter. Thanks to leoshunny1985, VeVe2491, Ffrangeg, katriiia, chadsonville, Cena-Centric333, Phoebeskis84, and channy4eva16 for review last chapter.**

**Epilogue**

**Tia's Wedding**

**Sonny's POV**

"Show me your dress," Chad started. We had just arrived at the hotel and he insisted on seeing the dress that I found online.

"No, you can wait,' I laughed as I put my suitcase on the bed by the window.

Chad looked flabbergasted, "Why?"

"Because you have to go pick up your tux," I replied pushing him out the door, "Now go meet your dad because you're also going out for drinks with Michael."

'That's not fair," Chad whined, "I can't even drink…and besides I'd rather be with you." He took my hand and continued, "Are you sure you'll be fine while I'm out?"

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "You're so sweet. Yes I'll be fine, your mom and I are going over to have some girl time with Tia and her mom. No go, you're going to be late.' I gave him one more quick kiss and then pushed him out into the hall. I have to say after everything that's happened I'm surprised his parents trust us! Not only them but my mom also, I know she doesn't want to bring something up that will remind me of the baby but she let me fly across the country with Chad, without her! Also Chad's parents are letting us share a hotel room! Given there's two beds but still, I think they trust us more after what happened with the baby than before.

There was a soft knock on the door a couple minutes after Chad left; I opened it to see Trish. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied making sure to take my key card and purse.

I followed Trish out to her car and once we were on our way to Tia's house, she started, "Sonny I need to let you know something."

"What?" I asked confused.

Trish took a deep breath and answered, "Tia has an older sister and she'll be there tonight."

"So?" I asked, "I'm fine with that."

"Yeah but Sonny," she continued, "Mara, Tia's sister just gave birth a month ago and her baby is going to be there."

"Oh," I said looking down. It still hadn't sunken in, it just didn't make sense how I was pregnant one minute and then not pregnant the next. "It'll be fine, I'm going to have to get used to it and this will be practice."

"How so?" Trish asked as we went through an intersection.

"Well," I started as I took a nice long breath, "The part I got for the movie, I play a pregnant teenager and many babies will be on set. So this will help…hopefully." I said the last part quietly.

Before I knew it we were at Tia's house and Tia was introducing me to her mom and sister, "So Sonny I have a question for you," Tia started as we all sat down in the living room. "I feel really bad that Chad's in the wedding and you're not, so if it's alright with you I'd like you sing a song during the ceremony."

"Are you sure?" I asked I didn't know what else to say. Tia hardly knew me, I was just dating her brother but she wanted me to sing!

Mara laughed, "Of course she's sure. Even though she's 25, she's a huge fan of So Random and her favorite episodes are when you sing."

"Yeah I hate to admit that I'm obsessed with a tween show but it's true," Tia replied, "and Trish told me that you write your own songs and have some pretty good ones, I'd love it if you would sing one of those. Or there are other songs I like that you could sing."

"Either way you want me to sing," I said. I looked up and saw that Tia looked like a little kid with pleading eyes, "Yeah I can do it, and I have the perfect song to sing!"

"Really?" Tia asked as her eyes lit up, I mean could she really think I would say no? I hate letting people down and would I have really said no, she could of easily hated me for the rest of my life. I nodded, "Could you sing a little bit for me?"

"Um sure do you have a guitar?" I asked a little shy.

Tia nodded and Clara, her mom who was holding Mara's baby Derek, got up and handed Derek back to Mara. Clara returned a minute later with an old acoustic guitar; I strummed a few chords and started:

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me…_

I strummed a few more chords and then added, "That was just the chorus but what do you think."

"Tia you can't let Sonny sing that during the ceremony," Trish started and I gave her a _"what?" _look and then she added, "Sonny should sing that while you and Michael have you're first dance."

"Yeah you should do that, it will be romantic," Mara chimed in.

Clara laughed and we all looked at her, "Tia the hardest part of planning this wedding was finding the perfect song for you guys to dance to and you just found it."

"Would you mind?" Tia asked, "That song sounded so beautiful and it would be great, plus we have a band anyway so you can have back up."

I nodded and added, "I don't mind at all, as long I'm making your big day special." Tia started to cry and gave me a hug, I'm sure I just gave her the best present ever.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Man it's hot out, I'm standing outside of a church in my tux and the heat is scorching. I'm greeting guests but all I want to do is see Sonny in her dress but no she had to go get ready with the girls! I'm glad that she and Tia are getting along but come on I want to spend time with my sonshine! "Hey you can come inside now," Michael's best man Joe said, "we're about to start." I nodded as I followed him towards the end of the church, Tia and Michael needed another groomsmen and she wanted her other family involved so I'm apart of my sister's wedding. It's the first wedding I've ever stood up in and I'm really nervous, I almost puked this morning! I stood right between Joe and some other guy; I forgot his name and the music started. Mom and Tia's mom walked down the isle together, Mom was wearing a blue-teal dress with a sliver sash, and she looked more like Tia's older sister than a mother of the bride.

Next Michael's parents walked down the isle, they were than followed by Tia's brother-in-law along side a gorgeous Sonny holding Derek. Since Tia's sister was in the wedding, she had apparently asked Sonny to help Eddy with little Derek. Sonny looked radiant in a yellow ruffled dress that came to just about mid-thigh. It had some beading that crossed along the top and made up the one shoulder of the dress, Sonny told me she got it for a good deal online but it was way prettier than I imagined. The bridesmaids started down the isle next, I don't think I knew the first two but Mara was last down the isle and took her place as maid of honor. Then last but not least Tia and dad started down the isle, Tia's dress was very beautiful. It had one shoulder that looked like it was made out of feathers, and then half of the front was laced over, while the other half was pure white. The two parts came together and flowed down like a water fall, there was part of the dress that was laced over and the white part of the dress was like a curtain draped around it. Dad kissed Tia on the cheek as he gave her away and she joined Michael at the alter. The Minster started right away with a prayer from the bible and then led into the vows. There was a short break for one of the other bridesmaids to read a poem and then they continued with the rings.

"Tia, do you take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, to cherish for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The Minster asked.

"I do," Tia replied calmly. The Minster smiled as he pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed.

"_Now on to the fun part!" _I thought as I hooked arms with Ashley I believe that was her name and walked back down the isle. Luckily the wedding party didn't have to take pictures together so I immediately found Sonny. "You look amazing," I told her.

She just blushed and said, "Thanks," I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then she added, "You look pretty good too."

"Hey kids, car," Dad just simply said as we all piled into the SUV dad had rented, and before I knew it we were at the hotel having dinner. Speeches went pretty fast and then the dance started it was really fun.

I had some time to spare before the grand march, so I pulled Sonny onto the dance floor as a slow song started. I didn't realize this before but Sonny had some beading on her dress right on the hip, it felt weird when my hand first went over it. "Chad," Sonny said after a little bit, "You need to go."

"I want to stay right here," I replied giving her a quick kiss.

Sonny laughed and then replied, "I want you to stay here too but the grand march is starting."

I literally jumped as she told me and then I went to go join the others. "Sorry," I told them as I took Ashley's arm. The couples were announced and they each did a little routine, Ashley and I went disco and techno it was really fun. Tia and Michael entered and we did the London Bridge.

Right after that, the main singer of the band stopped the music and made an announcement. "Now the bride and groom have something very special planned for their first dance," the crowd oohed and awed, "Singing an original song special for the happy please welcome Sonny Munroe."

I was speechless, I knew Sonny sang but I didn't know that she had been working on anything. Sonny walked up to the stage and got handed a guitar and stated, "I wrote this song a couple of years ago, but it seems perfect for this occasion. Hope you guys like it."

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

Sonny smiled right at me before continuing.

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

I didn't really realize it until Sonny had finally ended the song, that a couple of years ago when she wrote this, she wrote it for me. Before we were a couple, it was weird we fought but we flirted, then we had a little rough patch towards the beginning of the relationship, but through thick and thin we stayed together and conquered the impossible. I ran to Sonny, "Sonny that was beautiful." Sonny smiled and gave me a quick kiss as a thank you. We spent the rest of the night dancing away, I have no idea how Sonny managed to stay in her heels, dancing in those things must be torturous!

It was really late when we finally arrived back at the hotel, "Well that was fun, I'm tired," Sonny stated as soon as we were in the room.

I had to laugh, it was funny. It was like she was drunk but she wasn't, I kissed her passionately. She kissed back instantly, before I knew it we were on the bed and she was taking my tie off. "Are you ready to do…it again?" I asked.

"Yes," Sonny replied, "besides in two days I fly out to South Carolina to film the movie and I won't be back in LA until November. Also I'm on the pill now."

"Excuse me for a moment," I said as I went to the bathroom. I didn't think I could do it, wait of course I could do it. What kind of man couldn't sleep with his girlfriend? I came back a minute later and asked, "Are you sure?" Sonny answered by kissing me very passionate and unbuttoning my vest, I didn't stop this time. The feeling of having Sonny in my arms was one I never wanted to let go off. I had always known it, but I never really understood it, I was in love with Sonny Munroe. Yet love seemed like a weak word to use, Sonny was my soul mate and I never wanted to let her go.

* * *

**LINKS TO ALL THE DRESSES AND TUXES ON MY PROFILE!**

**So what did you think? Are you sad to see this story end? Don't worry there will be a sequel, but it won't be up for a while. Make sure to review! Also any readers that are So Random! Reunion readers, I need ideas for the sequel, so I can the first chapter can be up by Feburary 6th! (Ok maybe not that day if the Packers make to the Super Bowl, but defaintly early feburary!) Anyway I'm glad all of you guys liked this story and I hope that you read the sequel when I post it!**

**~Channy4ever19~**


	17. AN: Pen name change

**Hey just wanted to let you know that I changed my pen name to Wisconsin-girl19. **

**Until next time.**

**~Wisconsin-girl19~**


End file.
